Slayers-Quest
by Jeniam
Summary: All they wanted to do was find a new sword for Gourry, why is the LON getting involved? R&R please. The first six chapters have been edited and combined. Thanks Lidela for the proofing job! a quice note, chap are posted one week early on my site
1. A new quest - the dragon sword

Before any one gets upset, this is the old chapter 1-6 combided, Lidela was kind enough to proof read this for me. So anyone theat has read the other sections will find this one flows much more smoothly. I don't want to don't want to lose my reviews so some the other sections will not be a long as this one. Thanks Lidela for taking the time from your Spring break to do this, I really do appreciate this.  
  
  
chapter one  
  
The quest begins-  
A new sword for Gourry!  
  
A buzzing sound roamed around the field watching the picnickers, yes! SHE was there with one her friends, the former swordsman of light. The wings slowed as the being reflected on how much that she had heard about her. While watching the fire haired girl turning and screaming at her partner and seeing how he backed off, a memory of Zelas with her wolf pack surfaced. The girl had the potential.   
  
"L-Sama, please let my search be closer to completion, please let her be one of the ones I am searching for."   
  
*****  
  
"Hey Gourry, I got a lead about another sword," taking advantage of the pause Lina grabbed the last bun and took a large bite.  
  
"Really, what was it?" Gourry looked at her hopefully then added suspiciously, "You didn't just tell me that to get the last of the food did you?"   
  
"Naw, timed it right though, didn't I?" Lina continued, "There actually were rumours of two swords, one was the Chaos sword, which after our last adventure even I wouldn't touch, and the second was the Dragon sword."  
  
"Dragon sword, never heard of it."  
  
Slipping into teacher mode, Lina explained, knowing that if it had to do with weapons Gourry wouldn't need a second explanation (anything else though, Oy). "The Dragon sword was created during the monster wars by the dragons to kill monsters, the dragon using it was overwhelmed and the sword was never recovered from the battle field; it was thought to be a myth. However, an old letter was found placing the battle near Sayruin. The Library there should have some more information in the archives now that we know what to look for."  
  
"Fantastic Lina! What are you waiting for? We can visit Amelia at the same time and maybe get some news about Zel."  
  
As the two partners took off down the road, the winged girl watched them go out of sight, then with a loop that was surprisingly graceful for her pudgy, oops, her full figure, she followed behind them.   
  
  
  
"Here we are Gourry, Sayruin City, Home of the best restaurants and the widest selection of, ugh, white magic shops around."  
  
"Remember the meals at the palace, it's almost lunch time," Gourry smiled at Lina.   
  
"Yep, we better get a move on. By the way Gourry, do you notice any area that would be a good strategic area for a battle between monsters and dragons?"  
  
"Well, depends who was attacking, a good defensive area would be the side of the mountain. The terrain would force the attacking force between the foothills and limit where they could attack, almost herding them into place. If I were setting up an ambush, that narrow pass would be perfect. However, keeping in mind the nature of the two forces, I wouldn't be surprised if they just went head to head over the plains. Monsters and dragons do tend to be overconfident in a fight."  
  
Lina smiled, how could he be so smart when it came to tactics and such a jellyfish when it came to real life?   
  
"Hey Lina, I'm hungry, hurry up!" Gourry shouted as he stared to run down the path.  
  
"Wait you're not going to finish off all the food at the palace before I get there!" Lina shouted as she took off behind him. "Last time you only left me a sausage!"  
  
As they ran down the path a giggle came from the bushes.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Amelia was sitting down at her desk staring though the paperwork that was piled up on top of it. At first it was fun, helping daddy run the country, her sense of justice still made the court matters interesting but there was a limit on how much even her perkiness could take when it came to chicken raising permits and ditch digging contracts. She sat up straighter as she heard the thud of boots running down the corridor. A white-faced guardsman fell into her office gasping a warning.  
  
"She's here, she's here!"  
  
"Who's here, is it an attack?" Amelia quickly searched her memory for any hiccups in the various treaty negotiations.   
  
"No her, the dragon spooker, the bandit killer, the enemy of all who live!" The guardsman wheezed, a panicked look in his eyes.  
  
"Lina's here, great bring her and whoever is with her to the dining room. I'll meet them there. Just tell the cook to double, no triple the amount we served last time they were here or we'll have fireballs for desert again." Amelia's smile turned into a grin, an excuse to get away from th... no a chance to fight for justice, they just had to be on a new quest. She smoothed her dress and hurried out the room.  
  
After Amelia left, a disappointed sigh wafted softly from the corner of the room. She wasn't one, the winged being thought to herself. Such a nice girl and she would have a role to play but it wasn't her. She was just too orderly to be one of the ones. The being consoled herself with the knowledge that the other one should be drawn to Lina's company. There should be two, one would be lonely, she knew that well enough, three too much to hope for.  
  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
"Amelia, there seems to be a few more manuscripts than last time," Lina looked sharply at the blushing sorceress, then grinned. "Is there some reason you set everyone on manuscript quests and doubled the library staff? Maybe something to do with our friend Zel?"  
  
"A sorceress in the quest for justice must have knowledge!" Amelia jumped on a chair. "The pursuit of Justice takes not only a pure heart and a strong mind but also knowledge. Only that way can wrongs be righted. The wrongs done to Mr. Zelgadis must be put right, a true lover of Justice such as yourself Miss Lina must see that."  
  
Lina hid a grin. "And if she finds a cure Zel will be here as fast as he can get here," she thought to herself. "If there's a cure out there Amelia will find it."  
  
"I don't think your Librarians really appreciate you jumping around like that," Lina glanced toward an elderly man who was glaring pointedly at them.  
  
"Oh, they're used to me," the princess climbed down from her chair. "Where is Mr. Gourry?"  
  
"You know Gourry. He's not really into the library thing. He was talking to one of your guardsman last night and they were going to do some sparring today. What have you heard from Zel and the rest?" Lina asked.  
  
"Mr. Zelgadis was last seen in a ruined castle to the north, he hasn't written though. Miss Filia is still working in her pottery shop. I received a letter from her saying she was expecting a hatching any day now. Oh right, Miss Martina sent a trade delegation here last week, it seems like Mr. Zangalus has really put her kingdom on track.."  
  
"About time, at least I don't have to worry about running into her on the road. She's almost as annoying as Naga was."  
  
"Naga?" Amelia queried.  
  
"Before your time. Put it this way, Xellos's secrets weren't as bad as Naga's laugh. Grown men would hide under their beds cowering at the sound of her laugh." Lina shuddered. "Let's see what your librarian has found for me, so we can get to lunch before Gourry eats it all."  
  
"But Miss Lina, we just had breakfast a half-hour ago..." Amelia's voice trailed off as she remembered past travels. She shook her head ruefully and led Lina to the Head librarian's office.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Gourry was sparring with the Captain of the guard while the rest of the guard was watching in awe. The clash of weapons reverberated through the courtyard as Gourry easily parried each of the Captain's attacks. No one noticed a pair of eyes watching the match through the battlements, a pair of eyes that judged and evaluated on a tougher level than any of the fighters below.  
  
A sword flew though the air as Gourry's opponent was disarmed. "You won my lad, you're damn good," the captain exclaimed in good humour. "I can see how even the likes of the dragon spooker would keep you around."  
  
"It's not a good idea to call her that," Gourry warned. "She has a temper, why the other day she fireballed me just for asking when she was going to fill out, I mean, can't she tell she's flat whenever she takes a bath?"  
  
The other man sweatdropped. "Women tend to be a bit sensitive about their looks," he informed Gourry.  
  
"Really? Lina gets mad a lot." Gourry shrugged. "You get used to being fireballed. I really don't mind too much anymore, but I really feel useless without a good sword though, she tends to tangle with some pretty nasty types. All I can do is watch her back." He grinned and added, "Her back is generally the safest place to be, anything in front of her tends to disappear."  
  
The Captain gulped audibly, "I had heard that. Why are you here anyway?"  
  
"Lina and I are searching for a sword that was lost on an old battlefield during the monster wars; if we can find it I'll be able to do a lot more if we come up against monsters. She's searching for information in the library right now." Gourry scratched his head. "I think she said it was nearby."  
  
The Captain thought for a second, "Do you mean a battle between the gold dragons and the monsters? When we were younger my brother and I found the skeleton of a dragon in the mountain cliffs near some cave entrances. Great-Grand da used to tell us stories of a battle there. I think I could show you where it is on a map though."  
  
"Better if you show Lina, I tend to forget stuff like that." Gourry sighed, "Then its fireball time again."  
  
The watcher settled down on the battlement. It was about time to talk to Lina and she had an idea that the black sorceress was not going to react well to her words at all. This was going to take a lot of tact, not the being's strongest point. "Think of it as a trick," she told herself. "You're really good at those." Maybe if she helped Lina get the Dragon Sword for her friend first that would put her on Lina's good side and make the news a little easier for Lina to take. It would also give her a chance to evaluate Lina's other companions as they showed up; Lina attracted such strange people.   
  
Convincing Lina that the Chaos Sword needed to be brought into play was going to be a problem; the other little items were going to be even worse. The being hugged herself as she started to giggle; as serious as this all was, it was going to be so much fun. It had been too long since she had really played.   
  
  
Amelia, Lina and Gourry sat at the table; the harried staff ran around trying in vain to replace empty plates with full ones as soon as they were emptied. The palace staff had a reputation to maintain and they were going to make sure that no one got in the way of their quest to be the best staff in the kingdom (Amelia's attitudes did tend to rub off after prolonged exposure).  
  
"No luck in the Library yet, Gourry, but we're trying," Lina informed the swordsman as she grabbed another piece of meat. "Did find some info about the knights diamond." Lina became starry eyed. "It's a huge rock that legend says once belonged to a mysterious priestess, it has the ability to amplify magic talismans. Imagine the knight's diamond combined with the talismans I got from Xellos could triple my firepower? Imagine a dragon slave with that power."   
  
Amelia and Gourry gave terrified looks to each other and sweatdropped, "We'd prefer not."  
  
"Talking about Xellos, has anyone seen him around ..."Lina broke off as she caught a glimpse of someone materialising in the corner of the room. "Get out in the open you fruitcake before I fireball you into the next century."   
  
Her eyes widened as instead of the purple haired monster she was expecting, a pudgy figure floated into view. She took in the sight before her: a rounded body about half her height, long blue hair, pointed ears, gossamer wings, and a giggle that just wasn't stopping.  
  
"What is Xellos doing looking like a fat fairy?" Gourry asked, question marks popping out over his head.  
  
"That isn't Xellos," Lina answered, hitting him over the head. "I'm not fat," added the being not giggling anymore, "just full figured." Punctuating her comment with a second hit to Gourry's head.  
  
"Mr. Gourry, you have to learn to think before talking," Amelia admonished while handing him the ice pack she had learned to keep nearby. "Welcome to Seyruin. I am Amelia, these are Lina and Gourry, you would be..."  
  
"What would you be?" Lina grumbled, "Not another monster."  
  
The being fluttered down to a chair and snuggled into it. After arranging herself in a comfortable position (like the posture of a teenage girl on the phone), she smiled broadly. "You can call me Melee as for what I am I really don't remember anymore, my race has been gone for quite some while. I'm not a monster though or a dragon. I have come to talk to Lina as I believe our travels are going the same way for a while."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Lina sputtered, a fireball forming in her hand. "I refuse to be set up again."  
  
Melee gulped, she wasn't afraid of Lina's magic but this was too important to be misdone. Plastering a bright smile to her face she considered quickly, "I'm searching for clues about where my race went to, some ancient manuscripts are with the Dragon Sword and they just may be old enough to help me."  
  
"How did you hear that we were searching for the Dragon Sword?" asked Lina, while lifting the fireball.  
  
"The Guardsmen your friend Gourry was sparring with were talking about it in the village." Melee tried to make her body look as intimidated as possible. "Please let me come along."  
  
Lina let the fireball go out, "Tell me what you know," she ordered Melee.  
  
"Not much, but I remember the battle, it upset the balance terribly as did the death of Garv and Hellmaster." Melee looked off in space. "Not that the balance wouldn't have been destroyed irrevocably by their plans, balance in all things is so important. You are balanced Lina..." Melee shook herself. "That wasn't the question though, I think Gourry has the answer. Don't you dear?"  
  
Gourry squirmed as Melee's look turned hot for a minute as she addressed him. He forgot about it as she then started to do loops around the room giggling.  
  
"Well Gourry?" He brought his attention to Lina and looked at her blankly.  
  
Lina took a deep breath and counted to ten, "Did you find out something today?"  
  
"Right, the Guard Captain said something about finding dragon bones as a kid in the mountains, now why was that important?" Gourry scratched his chin. "There was something else though... I told him to talk to you."  
  
Shaking her head Lina reminded herself that if it wasn't fighting or weapons it just didn't stay with Gourry. "Okay, I'll go talk to the guard captain. You and Amelia get the packs ready."  
  
Meanwhile on Wolfpack Island, Zelas was calling her priest. "Xellos, I can't see what they're up to anymore! A mist has formed around Lina Inverse and her friends. Get your scrawny butt down there and find out what's going on."   
  
Scrying for an area close to the mist, Xellos prepared to teleport, it would be interesting to see what Lina was up to now. All of the Beastmaster's comments registered just before he left and he muttered an indignant "My butt is not scrawny," before he teleported.  
  
  
  
Xellos wondered what Lina was up to now, the inability to scry was upsetting. He had only seen a similar effect around the other monster lords lairs and even that was not as effective. Had Lina discovered a new spell, and if so what was she doing that was secret enough that she felt she had to use it? A fun as all of it was he hoped that Lina hadn't decided to push Zelas too far, their little trips were the closest thing he had to vacation time. Really, just one of Lina's temper tantrums was enough to feed him for a week without any further effort on his part and it was such a nice pure rage, devoid of other adulterating emotions.  
  
Xellos kept on trying to probe the mist, the boundaries were clean cut but moved in a peculiar pattern almost as if it was centred on some one moving around inside. It could be a talisman but he hadn't heard of any that worked in quite that way before. Quite a puzzle but it was time to see Lina, he smiled happily, if he could only see where to teleport to things would be perfect. She hated being surprised.   
  
Keeping to the shadows, he heard Lina's voice coming from the guardroom. She was asking directions to the foothills and descriptions of the caves. What was she searching for? He took a sharp breath as she asked about the Dragon Sword, a nice piece of metal and quite effective in the right hands but not enough to merit the type of spell that was blanking out the scrying. He calculated carefully, no the centre of the mist was not with Lina. He waited quietly as Lina placed the map in her bag and walked through the door.  
  
"Hello Lina! You weren't thinking of leaving me out of the fun were you? And here I was counting the days until we saw each other again. Life has been so boring lately!" Xellos smiled brightly.  
  
"Xellos what are you doing here?" Lina screamed. "As if I don't have enough weird people around me."  
  
"Weird? Who me? Never! How could you say such a thing about our old friends Amelia and Gourry, I know sunshine and stupidity are hard to handle but I've never heard you call them weird before."  
  
" I'm stuck with you aren't I" Lina grumbled "Just remember if you get out of hand I'll have Amelia sing her love and joy song to you."  
  
Xellos paled lifting a hand in surrender "Anything but that please, our paths are simply going the same way again. We've worked so well together in the past I thought it might be fun to do it again"  
  
Lina glared at him "Are you telling me you have no interest in my newest travelling companion "  
  
"Someone new?" Xellos started, then thought about the mist. Someone with power was interested in Lina. A new power was involving themselves in her life. A possessive anger bubbled up in his chest, no one else was allowed to play with his toys. He reined in the emotion and smiled at Lina wagging a finger at her, "not one of ours, I'm afraid. Have you checked in with the dragons? They like playing with humans too. They're just more orderly about it"   
  
Lina looked at Xellos closely then sighed, "You haven't outright lied to me yet. I'd describe Melee to you but I don't think I could do her justice, this is one individual that you have to meet for yourself."  
  
Motioning for him to follow Lina started back to the castle entrance a smile quivering on her lips. This should pay the monster back for a few of the tricks he had played on her in the past.  
  
As they arrived at the door, Amelia and Gourry rushed through almost knocking Lina down. Behind them Melee followed looping around oblivious to the destruction in her path. As the newly arrived duo looked pleadingly at Lina as the sound of Melee's off key singing wafted through the door.  
  
"Make her stop, please just make her stop" Gourry groaned. "I'll do anything, I'll give you all my food just make her stop."  
  
Any other time Lina would have found their plight hilarious but not when she was being subjected to it as well. She did take a mental note of Xellos standing frozen with his eyes wide open so she could remember it later.  
  
"Hey Melee! Come meet the newest member of our team"  
  
Melee stopped immediately stopped singing and flew over to Xellos and Lina. Hovering in the air, she started examining Xellos, poking at his cape and peering into the stone at the top of his staff. He took it in good humour until she grabbed for the pouch on his belt, as he rapped her knuckles and backed away he growled dangerously.  
  
"Who and what are you?"  
  
Melee's eyes went distant. "Xellos child you don't remember me? I was there at your birth ... such a lovely child so full of anger and spite... you've grown and changed... not better not worse but more balanced ... perfectly balanced no not quite. So beautiful and so terrible are you one of the one's ... you could be... not now...maybe soon... yet you could be... I hope you are..." her voice trailed off as she looked inward. Then with a quick change of expression she smiled happily, laughed and performed a quick loop de loop.  
  
"You will be travelling with us" Melee giggled "Good, we could use another handsome man. I like keeping warm on cold nights and what better than two of you. One for each side."  
  
Lina and Amelia started laughing helplessly. Seeing the scared looks they were receiving from the two speechless men, tears started rolling down their faces.   
  
"Still think she might be a dragon Xellos?" Lina asked as she caught her breath.  
  
"I don't know her and I've never seen anything like her before" Xellos explained in a strained voice. "What she said at first, I have no explanation except senility for"  
  
Becoming more serious, Lina queried "You mean her race is totally unknown to you, you've been around for a while Xellos how is that possible?"  
  
" I don't know Lina, I just don't know." Remembering the mist around Melee in the scrying field he reminded himself to keep a close watch on winged woman. There was something going on here and for once he was not the one with the secrets.  
  
After a hard day of travelling, the intrepid group of travellers expertly made camp and finished off the evening meal amid much shoving and food snatching. Afterwards, Melee happily tried to see exactly how red she could turn Gourry while Lina and Amelia settled down for a good round of gossip. Xellos found himself a comfortable tree a bit off from the group and looked up at the cave entrance in the side of the mountain.  
  
Xellos didn't like being out of the loop and the insect was getting on his nerves. He had been right there was more going on than a simple search for a sword but what? Taking advantage of Melee's attentions to Gourry he started to review what he had sensed from the thing. She was of a race completely unknown to him, there was her cryptic comments when they met and that strange mist. What was the worse was that strange familiarity to her power, it seemed almost to be a blend of every power that he had ever felt even Darkstar's. It was innocence and lust; hate and love in equal measure. Her power called to him pulling him towards it. He shook his head she was right though travelling with the slayers had changed his nature, their adventures had forced him to use restraint for the first time and depend on others for more than nourishment. Usually monsters used humans that were closest to their own nature "Good" humans were only manipulated and killed. He ground his fists into his eyes, he was going to have to get some answers out of Melee one way or another.  
  
He felt a warm weight snuggling into his side. He looked down and saw Melee using him for a backrest with her feet up on a rock. Glancing over he saw that Gourry had rolled up near the fire and had gone to sleep.  
  
"What did you mean by one of the ones?" he asked quickly hoping to get a rational answer.  
  
"one of hers of course, and one of mine too. I've found two of the ones, one is unready, one is unwilling"  
  
In one of her lightning quick moods Melee flipped up and grabbed the sides of Xellos's face while hovering front of him. "You are not ready but must you be chosen before becoming balanced? Choosing you will cause unbalance until you are ready I think but how much of tilt will it cause."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Xellos asked.  
  
"The Beastmaster would know if she could remember" Melee grinned, kissed Xellos full on the mouth and laughed as he backed away wiping his mouth furiously. "In the past you would have pretended lust just to get information. Why can't you do that now my child?"  
  
"Do you want me to?" a furious edge came to Xellos's voice.  
  
"Not really, You don't know what you're missing though." With a mischievous wink Melee landed and walked away with an exaggerated waggle to her hips. Xellos just turned around and started banging his head on the tree behind him. A hand on his shoulder made him turn back.  
  
"Lina dear have you gotten any information out of her?" he asked the girl.  
  
"What did she tell you Xellos" Lina replied.  
  
"That is a secret." Xellos replied with a forced smile and a shake of his finger.  
  
Instead of the anger he was hoping for Lina just sighed. "Didn't get anything out of her either did you?"  
  
"Not a thing that made any sense" Xellos sank down to rock. "I really don't like this Lina, I'm completely in the dark and it's driving me crazy."  
  
Lina smiled, "Now you know how I've felt with your secrets" she added "It's this one of the ones thing, it feels almost like cheesy prophesy. I want to keep away from destinies but then I remember what could have happened if we hadn't followed the prophesy about Darkstar..."Lina trailed off. " I don't like this Xellos"  
  
"Take comfort Lina this one seems to involve me this time, I don't have a clue about what she means about becoming balanced though. I assume it has to do with my nature but how."  
  
Lina smiled "Maybe you'll grow wings and become a dragon"  
  
"That's been done in reverse already so I doubt it"  
  
"Valgarv just exchanged the nature of the dragons for the nature of the monsters so it would have to be a mixture of the two, Oh no! Xellos, not again. I am not getting mixed up with her again!" Lina disappeared in a flurry of activity and soon all that was left was a tiny point coming from the ground.   
  
"Did you talk about her sister Mr Xellos" Amelia yelled over the fire.  
  
"No, I think I managed to find something worse" Xellos answered faintly he now knew who was the unwilling, and tried to cheer himself that he also knew one thing that Lina didn't, not that it would help either of them.  
  
A cough was heard from the forest, "who mentioned Lina's sister" a voice asked from the trees.  
  
"Mr Zelgadis" Amelia shouted happily as she threw he arms around his neck.  
  
"I heard you guys were on the road again and I had to make sure you, well all of you didn't get into trouble." Zelgadis detached Amelia slowly a blush coming to his cheeks.  
  
"Another one, no you are only balanced on the outside. You are orderly aren't you! Can I hug you too? Xellos didn't like it at all and Gourry just turns purple, can I please please?"   
  
Zelgadis looked at Melee as she jumped up and down in front of him. Slowly, one of his rare smiles broke out on his face. "You're just like a puppy aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, yes! You understand. That my nature at the moment" Melee hugged him happily. "But it might be different soon."  
  
Zel was taken aback, "Sounds like Lina's mood swings"  
  
Melee just giggled and flew though the branches looping happily around them.   
  
"Should we get Lina out or should you tell me what's going on first."  
  
"Explanations first I think Lina needs some time to calm down, I think Mr Xellos has a few things to say." Amelia looked sharply at Xellos, "You were about to explain weren't you."  
  
"It's very simple really, it seems our little Melee is involved with the Lord of Nightmares and she has some plans for me" he glanced at the pyramid tip "and for Lina as well"   
  
  



	2. Xellos is chosen - Are we ever going to ...

Okay this is it for now. I really don't know if anyone is interested in this story. So I won't post until I get some feedback. I really don't want to clutter up the site with a bad story and as this is my first long fic I have no idea if I'm writing anything readable..  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Xellos is chosen  
Are we ever going to get that sword  
  
After digging out Lina the group once again settle down around the fire, Melee took advantage of Gourry's slumbering state and doodled on his face. While still shaky, Lina had now calmed down enough to be coherent. Zelgadis looked around him and shook his head, it was going to be a long night.  
  
"Okay, lets pool our information" Zel informed the group sternly, he had already decided that Lina was not going to be able to take charge of the group for a while. "What are all of you doing here in the first place?"  
  
Lina took a deep breath, " Gourry and I were just looking for a sword to replace the sword of light, we heard a rumour that there was a magical sword lost near here and we were following that up."  
  
"When did Melee turn up?"  
  
"Just before we left, she told us there were some manuscripts with the Dragon Sword about her race." Amelia interjected.  
  
"Not all." Melee touched down, "I wanted to evaluate one and find one"  
  
The group looked at her in surprise taking in her serious tone. "I can be serious too that is all part of being, did you never think to remember that L-Sama made order out of chaos. That she made Dragons as well as Mazuka! Balance all things in their place."  
  
"What did you mean by my not being ready, ready for what?" Xellos asked tensely.  
  
Melee looked at him fondly, " You were born a monster and as such you are incapable of feeling love or joy but have you not felt your hunger changing? You need less to feed you and you tend to prefer undiluted emotions. You have learned that others are not just food or playthings and that more than anything has brought you closer to balance." Melee's expression saddened, "The problem is that I don't think you can go any further without being chosen"  
  
"What if I don't want to be chosen?" Xellos demanded.  
  
"Being chosen will increase you power Xellos and free you from your bond to Zelas leaving only your link to the Mother. Could you refuse that?" Melee enquired.  
  
"No, you are right. I could not."  
  
"I don't understand one thing" Amelia asked taking a quick look at Lina. "Why haven't you chosen Xellos then?"  
  
"It's balance isn't it Melee" Lina interjected, taking part in the conversation for the first time. "Our battles with the Monsters have upset the balance between order and chaos and you don't want to tilt the scales anymore. What I don't understand is the whole thing with the sword and the manuscripts."  
  
"A lot of it was an excuse to travel with you and you friends, but our sleepy friend does need the sword for the battle to come and the manuscripts with it tell the location of the Sword of Chaos which you will need as well."  
  
"Battle to come" the slayers asked in one voice.  
  
"Forget about that and worry about the battle right now" A hard voice said as a blond haired woman stepped in front of Melee.  
  
"Zelas, long time no see" Melee said happily. "I guess you want to keep Xellos don't you? Remember that I can take him he agreed"  
  
"Priestess, You can not take that which is mine. I will not allow it, I'll destroy him first." Zelas screamed harshly.  
  
"You have to come though us first" Lina shouted. "Gourry wake up"  
  
Gourry launch himself at Zelas as Lina prepared to cast a Raguna Blade.   
  
"Raw Tilt" Amelia and Zel shouted together know that it would only slow Zelas down slightly.  
  
"Stop" shouted Melee "Her death would destroy too much balance especially now. Zelas would you like me to lock you away."  
  
Melee straightened and power radiated from her body. "I am the Voice of the Mother. Do you want me to use my full strength against you now? You are not ready for a battle with me and your loss would sadden me greatly."  
  
"You are right. I will be back though with allies. You will not take my servant and keep him." Zelas teleported out.  
  
"Good thing she does not know I'm not what I was." Melee muttered. "Damn, I don't like having my hand forced like this. Thank you Mother for reminding me of the futility of making plans"  
  
  
" Xellos I wanted to wait but such is the way of chaos." Muttering a quick spell under her breath Melee turned to Xellos and touched his forehead "Forsake all other bonds become one with the Mother of All Things, Lord of Nightmares and the Creator of Order. You are Chosen one of the Ones, Future Priest of The Mother."  
  
Xellos fell to the ground screaming, feeling his ties to the monster race being ripped out and being reformed. A frightening joy overwhelmed him as he blacked out.   
  



	3. Emotions abound - Xellos wakes

Thanks inferno, I needed that I was really getting discouraged (VBG)  
  
Chapter 8  
Emotions abound -  
Xellos wakes  
  
Melee stood up, " I just cast a sleeping spell on Xellos, he'll have less problems with adjusting if his subconscious takes over for a while. She looked over at Zelgadis. "I'll need Lina here with me, but tomorrow morning Gourry needs to get his new sword. You Zelgadis must bring me back the manuscripts that are stored with it."  
  
Melee then added in a quick whisper to Zel, "Xellos will not be able to handle Amelia's sweetness and light when he wakes up"  
  
"What do you mean? Mr Xellos should be given a chance to work for love and justice. Now that he is no longer a monster he should embrace all things beautiful and love life." Amelia declaimed suddenly above them perched on a tree branch.  
  
"You misunderstood girl. Xellos is still a monster, he is just longer bound to the monster race and is now bound to the Mother. He has also been given the capacity to feel other things but he has no idea how to do it. I want him to start with a simple friendship first, Lina is the closest to his nature." Melee started to hop on one foot and then began looping around the branches again laughing joyously. "I have chosen one of the ones, sleep now and be happy."  
  
The group sweatdropped. " I guess she's off her rocker again" Amelia muttered.  
  
"Now tell me what happened to Xellos again and who was that pretty blond lady?" Gourry asked.  
  
"Trouble you jellyfish, more trouble than we want!" Lina fumed as she hit Gourry over the head with a mallet.  
  
"But we always have trouble when you're around Lina" Gourry protested weakly. "We're still getting my sword tomorrow though, right?"  
  
"Yes Gourry, go to sleep now.  
  
Meanwhile back at wolfpack Island Zelas was throwing around papers. "I need more information, "there is something else going on here. I'll have to destroy that damned thing and the rest of them, Melee will be too strong once Xellos is trained."  
  
Stopping, she sat down and sighed. "I will have to make that alliance, They'll be weakened as well. Xellos you will pay for driving me to this point, you will pay."  
  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
The next morning found Xellos still asleep. He twitched periodically as his mind came to terms with the changes Melee had wrought on his body. Lina quickly stopped Amelia from casting a healing spell on him. "There is too much of this happening on the astral plain, The effect of white magic at this point would be much to dangerous."  
  
Amelia nodded with a worried look on her face, "can't Melee do something to help. Mr Xellos looks as if he's really hurting."  
  
Lina looked at Melee who was crawling on the ground following an ant. "Let's wait a bit longer. I will probably get more sense from her once you're gone." Remembering Melee's comments about Amelia, Lina figured waiting was a lot better.  
  
As Gourry, Amelia and Zel started to leave, Gourry turned towards Lina, "I can't leave you. Who will protect you while I'm gone? Lina those two are strange."  
  
Lina smiled at her thick-headed friend, "I can take care of myself besides you need that sword or you'll never be able to touch Zelas or any of her other cronies. She won't be back for a while so go get it now. Besides can you imagine what would happen to Xellos if I left him alone with Melee, now go, I'll be careful.  
  
After watching the trio disappear into the cave, Lina sat down beside Xellos. She really didn't like sending them off by themselves. Placing a hand on Xellos's forehead she took a reading of the powers he was radiating, closing her eyes to concentrated she missed a pair of violet eyes opening and staring at her.  
  
"Lina, where am I?" asked a weak voice.  
  
She opened her own eyes and saw that Xellos was awake. Shushing him quietly as you would a child she told him, "Melee placed a sleep spell on you so the change wouldn't be as difficult. How are you? How do you feel"  
  
"Strange, I can feel so much more, what is it that I feel from you? It's so warm..." Xellos's voice trailed off weakly.  
  
"Boo!"  
  
Lina turned around furiously and glared at Melee who smiled innocently back.  
  
"He's not used to positive emotions yet, A good shot of anger will strengthen him" Melee informed Lina.  
  
Lina turned around and noticed that Xellos was looking better.  
  
"So you just get good old hair-trigger Lina mad and feed him is that all." Lina tried to work herself into a rage.  
  
"Well that is all a flat chested girl like you is good for isn't it." Melee added.  
  
Lina started chasing Melee around with her magical mallet completely forgetting about Xellos for a minute.   
  
"That did it, thank you Lina dear." Xellos called out. Lina turned around and glared at him before stalking over and sitting down in front of him.  
  
"The things I do for friends" she muttered.  
  
"Am I a friend" Xellos asked, "Is that what I feel coming from you?"  
  
"Friendship, concern, and a hell of a lot of exasperation you fruitcake." Lina retorted sharply. "Now what Melee? Am I supposed to run the gamut while Xellos nibbles on my emotions."  
  
"Basically, that's it. I want you to talk to Xellos tell him stories about things that bring sharp emotions to the forefront. By experiencing them second hand, he will be more able to identify them within himself. Start with shared experiences then go to your childhood. He should relate well to humorous things first, he has always liked jokes."   
  
Melee looked off in the sky and thought to herself, " If I want the unwilling, willing I'll have to show her it is not so bad to be chosen. I'm getting weaker and I'll need their strength for the battle to come.   
  



	4. Finally - in the dragon's den

Thanks to Lidela and MonMon I got the energy to type this up. I'm glad Melee was liked she was the hardest to do at least I don't have to keep her in character, I don't think she really has a stable one.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Finally -   
In the dragon's den.  
  
Gourry, Amelia and Zelgadis entered the cave after glancing one last time at the campsite.  
  
"I hope we're doing the right thing leaving Lina behind." Amelia nattered on. " I don't think she has enough patience to take care of a sick Xellos. I don't think she has enough patience to put up with a healthy Xellos for to long."  
  
"Don't worry too much, Lina is a lot tougher than you give her credit for." Zelgadis answered. "Gourry, If you were fighting a retreating defensive battle against a overwhelming foe which way would you go?"  
  
"High and narrow would give the best advantage in a running fight. Are we assuming a running battle. If it was a panicked retreat, he would follow smooth paths and tend to move down ward." Gourry scratched his chin. "Now why was this guy here again."  
  
"Gourry! A dragon was fighting monsters here, overwhelming numbers, a magic sword." Zelgadis explained tersely. "Let's try panicked flight."  
  
"Okay" Gourry agree and took the path sloping down. "Do you know if he was right or left handed?"  
  
"How would we know that?" Amelia interjected.  
  
"It's just that if he was right handed he would take the right path if the choices were similar. The left side for the reverse" Gourry explained. "If we don't know then, we'll assume left as dragons tend be left sided."  
  
Amelia and Zel just looked at Gourry for a second, looked at each other, started to talk, then shook their heads. It didn't matter, Gourry was just Gourry. There were no explanations for him.  
  
Following Gourry the group made their way down the tunnels, as each tunnel branched out Gourry would stop check out both sides and then confidently choose one. After a few hours of travelling Amelia suggested that they break for lunch. Setting down the light ball she had purchased at a local magic shop before they left, she handed out the sandwiches.  
  
"Are we going the right way or are we completely lost" she asked in a tired voice.  
  
"I don't have the slightest" Zelgadis answered, "I've been marking our path so at least we can get back but I don't know if we are on the right path."  
  
"Don't worry." Gourry interjected in a cheerful voice. "From the claw marks on the floor there has been an injured dragon here, from the weathering of the marks I would say that it was quite some time ago. He was hurt pretty bad so it shouldn't be much further."  
  
"Why didn't you say something before?" Amelia inquired finally understanding why Lina punched Gourry so often.  
  
"I was hungry." Gourry answered as if that was a reason for anything or everything then again knowing Gourry it probably was.  
  
After a calm lunch, (remember no Lina) the group discussed hiding places that an injured dragon would use to hide a sword and manuscripts. Finally deciding on the one cavern that could accommodate an untransformed Dragon they set off again, Amelia and Zel flying to check out the walls and ceilings and Gourry pathfinding below.  
  
"What is the trail showing now? Zel shouted at Gourry.  
  
"The dragon can't have got much further, there seems to be a widening further, that probably is it." Gourry replied.  
  
As they entered the larger area the three travellers each took a sharp breath. The cavern had turned into a wonderland, the light talisman lit up the mica imbedded in the stone making it look as if it was built out of gold. Amelia chanted a dimmer command as her eyes began to hurt.  
  
"Fools gold for a fool." Zel stated harshly pointing to a corner. there curled in the corner were the remains of a dragon curled around a sword and a satchel. "There's your new sword Gourry."  
  
As Gourry walked towards the sword a figure materialised in front of him.   
  
"It is time for you to die" The newly arrived monster declaimed.  
  
"Oh damn, just when things were going right" Zel complained looking at Amelia. then in a perfectly timed shout they screamed together "RAW TILT"  
  
Taking advantage of the cast spell Gourry dived for the sword grasping it tightly in his hand as he rolled to his feet. "Light come forth"   
  
Amelia and Zel sweatdropped.  
  
The monster laughed at the swordsman, "You don't have the sword of light anymore just a mundane piece of tin. Without Lina Inverse you are not strong enough to defeat me."  
  
Gourry considered quickly, he had no idea how to activate the sword, as he saw his partners preparing another astral attack he shrugged and attacked "Die monster"  
  
The monsters eyes opened in surprise as the sword started radiating magical power and sliced part of his astral form away. Calculating the odds with the two magic users he decided that it wasn't worth the fight. "You may have over powered me but are you going to be surprised when you see our new allies, that sword won't help against them" with his last taunt given the monster disappeared.  
  
"More complications we don't need." Zelgadis whined "Enough is enough."   
  
Walking over to the ancient corpse Zel grabbed the satchel. "I think we better get back to camp and see what other games are afoot.  
  
  
Mean while back at the camp Lina was getting very frustrated with the new Xellos.   
  
"It's like dealing with a selfish two year old" she complained to Melee "he's starting to care all right but the only thing he cares about is himself."  
  
"Emotionally he is a child. You got a chance to learn empathy as you grew, he has to learn it all at once. Remember this is the first time he has felt happiness, Do you blame him for not wanting to let it go. Sadness is next while he has fed on those emotions, he has never experienced it from the inside." Melee looked at Lina and considered, "He will be acting less out of character by the time your friends arrive, by tomorrow all the changes will be internal." Melee grinned and looked at Xellos who was rolling around the ground laughing at one of his own jokes. "We have at least given him the chance to embarrass himself without the others present."  
  
"His balancing is coming along much better than I had hoped, Thank you dear." Melee added before floating over to Xellos and making him laugh even harder by telling him a joke which made Lina's ears burn.  
  



	5. Ups and downs - The perils of babysittin...

More reviews, I'm really pumped now, Thanks for you comments Mystera and saphiredraco. I'll type as fast as I can, I really shouldn't have written this in a notebook first. I'll know better next time VBG.  
  
Chapter 10  
Ups and Downs -  
The perils of baby sitting Xellos  
  
Xellos had calmed down quite a bit by now and was sitting quietly by the fire staring into the flames. As Lina desperately ran round the campsite trying to catch up to the elusive fairy, she wondered what she was supposed to do with her charge now. He was able to control his sense of humour, and feed on positive emotions without going into overload, but he still seemed so callous. In the past, he was able to counterfeit caring but he seem to have lost that ability. He simply responded to the ambient emotions now.  
  
"How does a child learn empathy?" she thought and grimaced as she remembered the sessions with her mother. "Great now I have to tell bedtime stories to a monster."  
  
Giving up on Melee, she walked over to Xellos. "Think of him as a child" she told herself. "Not a monster, a child."  
  
Xellos looked at her quizzically, "What now Lina? You feel really weird?"  
  
Placing a rucksack against a rock and making a comfortable seat for the two of them Lina answered. "Xellos you are supposed to be concentrating on your own emotions, it is impolite to read me all the time, I do like some privacy. In fact for this session I want you to concentrate only on your feelings and my voice. Do you understand me? I want you to block my aura out completely."  
  
"But you feel so good." Xellos whined. "I like your taste"  
  
Lina sweatdropped glad that the rest of the gang were gone. "I can just hear Zel's comments, at least Gourry and Amelia wouldn't understand enough to snicker." She thought to herself.  
  
"Xellos stop that and do what I tell you?" Lina said sharply.  
  
"Okay." He answered in a downcast voice.   
  
Settling down, she motioned to Xellos to sit beside her, he flinched as she placed an arm around his shoulders. "Don't get any ideas. This is how my mother told me stories when I was a kid." she then added grumpily, "You can snuggle in if you feel like it just watch where you touch or its mallet time."  
  
Lina began the story, "Once upon a time there was a prince who didn't laugh..."  
  
As the story progressed, Xellos snuggled into Lina's shoulder. He found the sound of her voice and the warmth of her body reassuring, he wished for a second that he could taste what she was feeling but was soon lost in the story finding himself following the adventures of the little prince.  
  
Three fairy tales later Xellos was sobbing into Lina's shoulder, "That poor wolf, how could those mean pigs do that to him, all he wanted was something to eat and they burned him with water and set fire to him, that is so unfair."   
  
"Trust Xellos to emphasis with the bad guys" Lina thought "I am so glad no one can see this"  
  
"How can you live with these feeling? How do you survive?" Xellos demanded anxiously, "Will I have to live with this all the time now?"  
  
"No Xellos, link into my emotions now." His face took on a look of wonder.   
  
Lina continued flushing, "Right now I'm feeling embarrassed of course, I really don't like opening up like this but I also care about you what you're feeling from me is friendship. I'm going to think about my mother telling me these stories now, can you feel that?" Xellos nodded. "I loved her very much the sadness with it is because of how much I miss her but I couldn't have the love without the sadness. That is part of what Melee meant by balance."  
  
"I'm starting to understand Lina. Thank you for this, I can feel how hard it is for you. I've never cared before and I've done so many awful things..."Xellos started to sob, rough, anguished sobs. "My hands are so bloody, how can you stand to be around me." Lina held him silently, stoically looking forward.  
  
"That is the last step" Melee informed Lina. " He has to come to terms with what he has done and what he has been. This should have taken much longer but I guess the Mother had other plans, she does have a capricious nature."  
  
"Xellos said that once" Lina answered.  
  
"He understand more than he realises. "Melee agreed. "Let him cry it out, then I'll place a sleep spell on him. He needs the rest and you should talk to your friends and warn them about what is going on. Zel has a lot of anger that he needs to redirect. Xellos can not take on any extra guilt, at this point he blame himself for a hangnail on the other side of the country."  
  
Lina nodded and stroked Xellos's hair gently, as if he was a child. A protective feeling flooded though her, he may have agreed to the change for power but she'd not let anyone else hurt the person that he was becoming.  
  
Later hearing noises from the cavern opening she nodded to Melee who cast a sleep spell on Xellos. Letting go of the former monster, Lina arranged him gently, using the rucksack for a pillow she spread her blanket over his body tucking it in. Satisfied that he would sleep conformably she waited as she saw the other exit the cave.  
  
"Lina, I got it , isn't she beautiful" Gourry exclaimed waving his sword in the air.  
  
Melee rushed over to Gourry and glommed onto him, spreading tiny kisses all over his face. "Did you get me a present? Come on! Did you? Did you?"  
  
Zel looked at her warily and handed over the satchel with the manuscripts. He then backed away quickly as she tried to glomp on him in turn then hid behind Amelia using her for a shield.  
  
Amelia looked at him in surprise, "Mr Zelgadis, have you become a coward?" she asked.  
"Yes! "he answered forthrightly.  
  
"The search seems to have gone well" Lina observed.  
  
Zel told Lina about their adventures quickly, using Amelia as a shield as Melee tried to get to him. Lina nodded without being too surprised, she knew Zelas would send someone after them though it was a bit quicker than expected the word of other ally concerned her but Lina had enough immediate worries with Xellos.  
  
"Okay, I we'll deal with Zelas and her allies when they show up, I've had a rough time and we need to talk before any of you confront Xellos.  
  
"What do you mean Lina?" Amelia asked. "Isn't Mr Xellos a good guy now?"  
  
"He's learning to feel right now he's just learned to feel guilt and his past is tearing him apart, he can't deal with blame and hatred, he has enough self-hatred as it is "  
  
"You're worried about me aren't you?" Zel asked.  
  
"Frankly, yes. You associate Xellos with Rezo and you've never hidden your dislike. He can not handle that. Can you put that hatred away and look at Xellos as a completely different person as the one you knew in the past? If you can't I'll have to take him away for a few days."  
  
Lina looked over to Melee for confirmation and realised that she had left them and was frantically going though the manuscripts.  
  
"I don't know if I can do that. "Zel answered honestly.   
  
" You have until tomorrow morning." Lina informed him. "We had to put another sleep spell on Xellos after he realised what his past meant."  
  
"He really is suffering isn't he?" Zel asked.  
  
"Oh Zel, you don't know the half of it." Lina turned quickly but Zel still caught sight of the tears in her eyes.  
  
"Let me think, it may not be as hard as I thought" he informed Lina quietly.  
  



	6. Diamonds - Not a girls best friend

Thanks Lidela and *A* reader for the comments they mean a lot, I'll try to get at least one chapter a day uploaded. (My typing skills suck). I've tried to keep everyone true to form but I couldn't see Xellos changing without something drastic happening. I hope this is realistic, I have tried to keep to what I understand of the worlds laws and develop them instead of changing them. Any way enjoy ^.^  
  
Chapter 11  
Diamonds -  
Not a girls best friend  
  
As Amelia woke, she found Melee up to a new trick, this time she had thrown flowers onto Amelia until she was completely covered.  
  
"Good morning" Amelia sneezed. Then looked round and smiled, "I've always wanted a bed of flowers."   
  
Getting up she stretched, Lina was sitting down seriously reading the manuscripts that they had brought back. She heard the sounds of Mr Zelgadis and Gourry fishing nearby and Mr Xellos was sitting by himself drinking a cup of tea. Remembering what Lina had said the other night she walked over to Xellos.  
  
"Mr Xellos can I do anything to help?" Amelia asked quietly.  
  
"You do not have any blackness on your soul, how can any of you tell me how to deal with this." Xellos answered with a harsh edge to his voice. He then sighed, "you did not deserve that, I am sorry."  
  
Amelia looked at Xellos bemused, she did not know what was stranger his comment or his apology. " You can't change what you did in the past, you were unable to do anything different, true justice demands only that you atone for you sins by helping others, each of us can start afresh by deciding to follow the path of love and justice."  
  
"One of you is enough Amelia, if Xellos start jumping up on tree branches and making speeches I'm running away." Lina yelled from where she was reading.  
  
Xellos laughed, "Amelia you do make sense, you're saying that my actions now are what counts. I can feel your concern and your friendship. I thank you, you have given me a path to follow."  
  
Lina stalked over, "Enough of this feel good stuff, we are going to have to go south, Melee has forgotten to tell us a few things. We have two more items to collect at least the next one on the path to a village."  
  
"A village that means..." Amelia jumped up happily. " a bath"  
  
"a restaurant..." Lina added.   
  
"people..." Xellos interjected unhappily.  
  
"Magic shops!" Lina finished.  
  
"Here's the fish" Gourry then asked. suspiciously "Why are you guys so happy? Did I miss something? Where's Melee?"  
  
Melee materialised before them and wagged a finger "That is a secret."   
  
"No." Lina shouted and began chasing a laughing Melee around. "You have a lot of questions to answer so stop and answer them."   
  
"Don't you want to eat" Melee replied floating just outside of Lina's reach.  
  
As Lina considered frying Melee with a fireball, her stomach made a loud protest. "Food first then you better be prepared to tell me what's going on."  
  
Zelgadis watched from the edge of the clearing. Looking at Xellos he could not find the anger or the hate he was expecting. It was Xellos's eyes that made the difference. For once they were not hidden and Zel could make out the pain in them, Xellos was no longer the cruel monster that had enraged him but another person who had regrets and pain the same as he had. He could be friends with this new person. he considered Lina had taught friendship and caring to Xellos just as earlier she had taught him the same things. It was strange how a feared and abrasive person such as Lina was could touch all of them and change them all.  
  
After the usual breakfast battle, they packed up and got ready to go. A soft outcry from Xellos caught Lina's attention. "What's up, Xellos" she asked as she walked towards him.  
  
"This." He showed her his staff. The stone at the end had lost all of it's inner light and a deep crack showed though the centre. "It must have been destroyed when Melee chose me, how could I have not noticed?"  
  
"Well you did have other things on your mind Xellos, It does explain the reference to the priest's diamond I found in the manuscripts. It was a powerful stone created by L-Sama when she created the world. A knight of Cepheid found it and used it for a while so it's sometimes known as the knights diamond. From what I can understand he was unable to use it's true power because of his nature, it's purpose is not described but it seem fairly obvious that you need it for your new staff.  
  
"Makes sense." Xellos replied and learned over and stroked Lina's cheek. He smiled as she blushed furiously.  
  
"Do that again and you're going to be a Xellos pancake." Lina told him dangerously.  
  
"But its so much fun. Lina my dear "Xellos answered a happy smile on his face.  
  
"You're getting back to normal aren't you that means I don't have to tiptoe any more" Lina growled. "So be careful and keep your little fingers out of my emotions." Melee won't find the pieces after I'm done with you."  
  
Lina stalked towards the path her back stiff not looking to see if the others were following. "Hurry up we want to have real food for lunch."  
  
Melee caught up to her before the others. "With the diamond, he will be complete. Hurry, hurry I'm becoming lost. The diamond will start to bring the balance back. The unwilling is next, the diamond for the priest, the sword for the unwilling"  
  
Lina turned on Melee and gave up as she recognised the look on Melee's face. She would deal with Melee late when she was more coherent. Lina didn't like questions and there was something about this unwilling stuff that chilled her soul.  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Luna arrives - Opposition from the drago...

SaphireDraco thank you. You understand what I'm trying to do this one is a bit more difficult as Luna is not really talked about in the series, I had to guess from the nature of Cepheid and Lina's reactions to Luna to what she'd be like, a friend of mine has a mother like this, scary.  
  
Chapter 12  
Luna arrives -  
Opposition from the dragons  
  
Spotting the town the group hurried down the road, they quickly spotted and rushed into an inn at the edge of town. Waitresses were rushed to their limit taking down the orders and carrying out large platters of food. Zel looked over at Xellos who was sitting out of range with a smirk on his face. "Just what are you doing?" he asked suspiciously all of his fears back in a moment.  
  
"Just snacking" Xellos answered. "I never realised how much they really enjoyed their food, all I felt before was the anger. Now I can see so there's so much more to it."  
  
Nodding at Lina, Gourry and Amelia, he continued "There's the pure animal enjoyment of the food, the competitiveness and underlying it all is a caring, a connection that encompasses them. I can even feel those lines of caring reaching to both of us. We are what we are but still part of the group, amazing really."  
  
Zel looked at Xellos in surprise, "Its Lina's gift, she accepts you as you are. I never had friends before I met her either. It is difficult to admit but if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have..." Zel's voice trailed off.   
  
"Amelia" Xellos completed. He looked at Zel "Don't worry I won't say anything because..." He paused and waggled a finger, "That is a secret."  
  
Zel choked on his coffee. "The old Xellos is still in there I see, don't let Lina hear you saying that."  
  
Xellos smiled in agreement. Suddenly he turned towards Lina as the inn door banged open and waves of fear radiated from her, "Lina what's wrong?" he asked as he moved in front of her and faced the door.  
  
"My sister" Lina answered.  
  
Xellos's eyes narrowed as he looked at the Knight of Cepheid in front of him. Cepheid was no longer his enemy but anything that made Lina felt bad was automatically going in that category until he was convinced otherwise.  
  
"Call off your pet monster Sis we have to talk." Luna told Lina in a stern voice.  
  
"About what?" Lina answered bolstered by Xellos's support she was further warmed by the rest of her friends moving into position beside her. The only exception was Melee who had disappeared earlier when they had entered the restaurant.  
  
"Do you know who you are helping? The voice of chaos. The dragon council has voted against this alliance, You will stop before you strengthening Xellos further" Luna then added in an unyielding tone, "once a monster always a monster. You will obey me on this Lina, I know what is right."  
  
Lina felt her fear being replaced by rage as she remembered all that Xellos had gone through and the changes he had undergone. "No Luna, you just believe that you know what is right. There is no middle ground for you is there? Only black or white and no greys. You are the child of order and order can be as harsh and unforgiving as destruction. The dragons do not have a hold on me, they've already used me for their ends as have you dear sister. From now on, I will choose my own path. It will not be black or white but grey." Lina felt Xellos's hand on her shoulder "of course" she thought, he wouldn't be fooled by her show of bravado when he could feel her fear of Luna's disapproval directly.  
  
"You are being silly Lina" Luna glared at Xellos. "I know what's best, you're just a spoiled child, let me take care of this for you before you end up fighting with the dragon council."  
  
"So be it Luna" Lina remembered an old story about a goblin king , "You don't have any power over me" then louder with realisation flooding her voice "You don't have power over me."  
  
Luna looked over Lina angrily then told her sharply, "You're just going to have to learn the hard way, again." She then left slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Lina are you okay" Amelia grabbed at Lina as she fell backwards in a faint into Xellos's arms.  
  
"No she isn't" Xellos answered quietly. "Luna raised her after her mother died, Imagine being brought up by someone who is that unyielding, there was no love for her just duty and doing the right thing. Luna punished her fiercely just for being herself." He sighed. "Her training was as harsh in its way as mine was."  
  
As Xellos lifted Lina in his arms, "I think now is the time for me to repay her for some of the kindness she has shown me."  
  
As Amelia objected he shook his head, "She has seen me at my worst. To help me she has already had to show me her past, I don't think she could let down her barriers for anyone else. Even though she does care deeply for each of you. I'll just take her up to her room and let her talk for a while when she comes to. I'll come down as soon as I can and let you know how she is."  
  
After motioning to the innkeeper to show the way to the room, Xellos followed him carrying Lina gently in his arms. He didn't want to admit it but her reaction to Luna concerned him. How would she fare in a fight against her sister? Lina had been hanging on by a thread just talking to Luna. Xellos felt a familiar anger filling him, a need to rend and destroy. He pushed it down fiercely. Lina needed him right now and he owed her, he entered her room and laid her down on the bed. Stroking the side of her face, he admitted it was more than that, she was his first friend the one that made it possible for him to have other friends, she was important to him and he wanted to protect her.  
  
In the dining room Amelia looked at the door to the steps, "Are we doing the right thing? Letting Xellos take care of her."  
  
Gourry looked at Amelia calmly and said ingenuously, "Xellos won't let anything happen to her, he loves her as much as we do."  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Friendship - a cure for all ills

I'm starting to get faster at this. I still can't promise more than one a day, I'll try for more.  
  
Chapter 13  
Friendship -  
The cure for all ills  
  
  
Xellos sat quietly beside Lina's bed waiting for her to wake up. As he monitored her emotions, he could feel her becoming more aware. It wouldn't be too long now, he reassured himself. As he sat there he reviewed what had been happening over the past few days, he had been too caught up with himself to really analyse the situation. No one could scheme better than him so he figured he could figure out what was going on. He was obviously being groomed for the role of Priest of Chaos, and he needed the priests stone to fully take over the position. That much was simple, Lina definitely had a major part to play and was resisting the choosing, Knight of Chaos maybe, that made sense.   
  
The question was why now? Why were both the monsters and the dragons so upset about this, no too simple, the proper question was why were they upset to the point of threatening war? He was sure from Zelas's reactions that she was surprised by Melee choosing him. His head spun with too many questions, "take it one point at a time" he told himself, "one point at a time."  
  
  
A change in Lina's emotions brought Xellos back to the bedside.   
  
"No, Luna don't, I'll take better care of him I promise, don't have him put down." she yelled out.  
  
"Wake up Lina. I'm here. "Xellos told her. "I won't let anyone hurt you." He remembered what she had done for him and awkwardly took her into his arms and held her.   
  
"I hope she doesn't kill me when she comes to" he thought to himself. Just then Lina opened her eyes, grabbed Xellos around the neck and started sobbing brokenheartedly."  
  
"Erk, everything's going to be all right Lina, you have friends to, erk, back you up whatever you decide" Xellos told Lina while trying to get some air.  
  
"I know it's stupid but she scares me, nothing can ever measure up to her perfection. When I was seven, just after my mother died, I found a stray dog. Luna told me I could have him if I took care of him. One day his rope broke and he got away. Luna had him put down because I didn't take care of him. I felt so guilty he died because of me." Lina took a shaky breath. "I ruin everything I touch, I almost destroyed the world because I couldn't let a friend die. She's right, I always make the wrong choices."  
  
Untangling Lina's arms from around his neck around he took her face in both of his hands and forced her to look at him. "Lina your sister would have killed me outright. She still would if she had a chance, not caring if I've changed and I'm trying to atone. You were the one who helped me and gave me a soul. Can you say that it was the wrong choice? Zel has lost his bitterness and has found a place to belong, Amelia has learned to temper her search for justice with compassion and will someday make a fine ruler for Seyruin. Filia and Valgarv have become the true hope for the dragon race. Are those mistakes."  
  
Xellos wiped a tear away with his thumb, "You have friends who love you, take strength from that, you were the one who taught me how precious that is."  
  
Lina nodded speechless, "I'll tell them downstairs that you'll be Okay" Xellos then leaned over and kissed her forehead.   
  
"You were also the one that taught me that a touch can mean as much as words"  
He added as he left the room.  
  
Xellos found Lina's three friends waiting for him anxiously as he entered the dining room.  
  
"How is she?" Amelia asked.  
  
"She'll be fine, she just needed to reminded that she had friends who cared about her." Xellos informed Amelia.  
  
"I told you she'd be fine. "Gourry told the rest. "Xellos can't hurt her anymore than the rest of us can."  
  
"True, I don't like being fireballed" Xellos joked"  
  
"No I meant that you love her too." Gourry corrected.  
  
Xellos paled, as realisations tumbled into place. "Where is Melee? I have to talk to her." he changed the subject.  
  
"Haven't seen her for a while" Zel told him after exchanging a meaningful look with Amelia.   
  
" I need to talk to her about those manuscripts, with the dragons getting involved I have to get the priest's stone as quickly as possible. Gourry's new toy will take care of the monsters but I'll bet it won't be any better than plain steel on the dragons."  
  
"Can't you take care of the dragons, you were fairly effective against them in the past." Zel observed.  
  
Xellos answered by showing Zel his staff end. "A great deal of my power came from this staff, until I can replace the stone, I won't be effective enough. We'd win but we'd take too many casualties. I won't let them get to Lina."  
  
Zel nodded, his unspoken question answered as well. " In other words as soon as Lina is ready we're on the road again"  
  
"No, she needs a nights rest first and some stress free time with everyone." Xellos disagreed.  
  
"I'll take her to the baths and the magic shops" Amelia said happily, " You guys are in charge of getting a special meal ready." she frowned then added. "Just make sure Mr Gourry doesn't eat it all first."  
  
"Excellent idea Amelia. We can always count on you to know how to brighten someone's day. Right Zelgadis?"  
  
Zel choked on his coffee and glared at Xellos. "Right."  
  
Amelia happily planned the outing as the men went to question the cooks staff. Xellos shot a look at the door as he left and smiled to himself as he felt Lina's touched feeling. "You are worth a thousand of the witch you can a sister." he thought angrily. "We will keep you safe no matter what."  
  
Melee giggled from her hiding place, things were going well, maybe they could save the balance the unwilling was less so and her priest was definitely balanced, he could handle the stone and he wouldn't be as lonely as she had been.   
  
"Time , time. Will time run out?" she asked herself as her hands flickered in and out of view.   
  



	9. The priest' diamond - Xeloss's test

Okay, here's the next one my bed is now calling my name. I have some questions though is the action dragging. I know I do tend to enjoy characterisation more but am I doing it at the expense of the plot. I turned my email addy (I didn't realise it was off until it was brought to my attention) so any shy people can send it that way. I have some revisions to make to the next chapter so I don't know when I'll post that, shouldn't be too long though.  
  
  
Chapter 14  
The priest's diamond -  
Xellos's test  
  
The day went well, Lina was touched by the demonstration of caring her friends showed her and went to bed feeling that she could take on the world. Xellos was right, she had done some good things, the fact that she had such caring friends was proof of that. Getting into bed she smiled, who could have ever guessed that Xellos would turn out to be such a wonderful person. Remembering the kiss on her forehead she flushed, "such a Good Friend" she reminded herself firmly.   
  
Meanwhile outside, Xellos sat quietly in the dark staring up at the stars. Seeing Melee nearby in the shadows he told her to come out. "We have a lot to talk about, grab a hold of your sanity and plop yourself down here."  
  
Melee fluttered down with a sad look on her face, "What is it child?" She asked.  
  
"First of all, how long have you been on this plain of existence? "Xellos asked.  
  
"Since the beginning of all, Mother made me when she created the world and charged me with keeping the balance. I have not done well lately." Melee responded.  
  
"Why me? Why now? "Xellos continued.  
  
"I want to go back to Mother, I've been so lonely and I just can't hang on any longer. I found you 500 years ago and I have waited for you to be ready." Melee smiled. "you are very precious to me child and I have been guiding you as much as I could."  
  
"What is Lina's role in this?"  
  
"Lina, beautiful chaotic Lina can you not tell? Her essence draws you, as does yours her. Her last contact with the Mother of All scared her and now she is afraid to take up the sword. She is to be the Mother's Knight, you will not be as lonely as I was and it will take two to rebalance the scales."  
  
"You realise if she doesn't want this I will fight you to keep you away from her."  
  
"Of course child, I knew that. Just give me a chance to show her why she is needed and let her make a true choice, not one dictated by fear and misunderstandings. Do you have any more questions?"  
  
"Just one? When I truly become the Priest of the Mother will I become as batty as you?" Xellos asked sharply.  
  
"No, I'm dissolving into Chaos, it is hard to keep a grip on myself when my being is being pulled in two directions. You and Lina are the only things that are keeping me here."  
  
The next morning found them on the road again. "What is it about us and old temples" Lina grumbled. "There's something about a guardian spirit in the manuscript as well."  
  
"Mr Zelgadis knows all about temples" Amelia proclaimed happily. "He's searched enough of them for his cure. Excuse me Miss Melee you've been around for a while do you know anything about a cure for Mr Zelgadis?"  
  
Melee swooped down and grabbed from behind Zelgadis. As she hung on from his neck she blew into his ear she then laughed and flew away as he turned red. "When the time comes he'll take the shape to which he was born, it's not time yet. Wait Amelia he'll stop search before you're grey."  
  
"That's a help" Zel snorted said quietly to Xellos, "Have you seen the pictures of Amelia's family, they tend not to grey until their seventies."  
  
Melee watched closely as the group travelled onward, she could see the bonds between the members of the group growing stranger, looking closely at the lines leading from Xellos she felt a particular sense of satisfaction. After she had chosen him the lines were faint almost unnoticeable, now, they were bright and shining. The connection between him and Lina was the strongest, it was going well Xellos would need those lines when he met the guardian of the temple.  
  
After two more days of travel, they finally arrived luckily, there was a stream nearby. "Ladies first" Lina yelled as she and Amelia shucked their packs. "Somebody besides Xellos make something to eat."  
  
"But Lina I can cook." Xellos protested.  
  
"Can you cook for humans?" Lina replied, then added. "non-lethal to humans"  
  
"Of course my dear Lina, just leave it in my hands. "Xellos answered with a big smile.  
  
"You make sure of that or else I'll dragon slave you to the other side of the continent" came back the threatening response.  
  
Soon the sounds of two girls happily bathing came from the river while Xellos diced and sliced with a serious look to his face.  
  
"Um Xellos, why did you offer to cook? You won't eat any of it?" Gourry asked quizzically.  
  
"He gets fed better when Lina's happy." Zel interjected.  
  
"That's part of it but I've found that when Lina's happy, for some strange reason I'm happy, isn't that strange?" Xellos threw some of the chopped vegetables into the pot blissfully unaware of the pointed looks Zel and Gourry gave each other.   
  
Xellos looked at Melee then added "I'll be going into the temple after Lina and Amelia get back they won't notice me leaving if I go while they're eating."  
  
"Why by yourself ? Zel asked. "It took me a long time to learn my lesson but we really do operate better as a team."  
  
"I won't put Lina in danger." Xellos answered. "Or any of the rest of you, this is my test and I should be the only one at risk."  
  
"But.. "Gourry protested.  
  
"It's his decision, Gourry" Zel interrupted. "It may be stupid but its his choice."  
  
Gourry subsided as he caught a sharp glance from Zelgadis. He'd follow Zel's lead for now.  
  
Amelia and Lina came back and with squeal of delight they dug into the food not reacting to Xellos's quiet departure.  
  
"Damn he's starting to get like you Zel" she observed after a minute. "Temple."  
  
"Yep" Zel answered. "Let's give him a moment to think he's home free and then let's go."   
  
"He's going to owe me a meal afterwards." Lina grumbled. " who have guessed he was this good a cook."  
  
"But Zel didn't you tell him we wouldn't follow him." Gourry asked.  
  
"I said that was his decision, I never agreed to be bound by it." Zel answered. "Let's go."  
  
As Xellos entered the temple he was reminded of Melee as he felt a presence surrounding him, this had the sense of danger that Melee had radiated during her confrontation with Zelas.  
  
"I am here for the priest's diamond. I am the chosen of Voice of the Mother and demand it so I may take on the role of her Priest." Xellos stated firmly.  
  
"Are you in balance, I can feel your monster side but what about the other emotions. It is time for your test." Blackness surrounded Xellos as he felt his mind being invaded.   
  



	10. Relief - the test is complete

Just for you MonMon. I was going to sleep and post later but Okay. VBG, now I know that you really like it.  
  
  
Chapter 15  
Relief -  
The test is complete  
  
Xellos tried to explore the blackness searching for minds and magic as far as he could. He felt a his mind being torn apart and being examined much as when he had been chosen, this time however there was not the pain of the changes just the fear that he would be found wanting.  
  
As the others entered the temple, they stopped abruptly at the vision in front of them. Xellos was floating in a cloud of darkness, his arms widespread, back arched, and a silent scream on his lips.   
  
"What can we do?" Amelia asked. Zel looked at her and shook his head.  
  
"A dragon slave would hurt Xellos as much as that fog." Lina answered, "Astral attacks would be effective against it but again we'd end up hurting Xellos as well. This battle is being fought in the astral plane." Lina squared her shoulders. "Melee can you help us get to Xellos?"  
  
"Only you and Zelgadis can go the astral plane with my help. "Melee answered, "You have met chaos before, Zelgadis is balanced by his form."  
  
Lina nodded, "Okay guys this is the plan, Amelia, you and Gourry can strengthen Xellos with positive emotions. Zel and I will go in and bring Xellos back."  
  
"On thing though "Melee added, "You may look different in astral form, be prepared, Xellos in particular will be hard to recognise due to his monster heritage."  
  
"In other words don't blast first and ask questions later as you usually do Lina." Zel joked as he looked sideways at Lina.   
  
Ignoring Zel, Lina simply stated, "Let's get this show on the road, I don't think Xellos can take too much more."   
  
Motioning the two to lie down Melee began chanting a spell. Lina and Zel's eyes closed as they felt themselves being transported to the astral plane.  
  
This was not good, Xellos thought as he looked around after the darkness lifted, he was caught in the astral plain, trying to tele-port was useless. At least he still had his astral form, he consoled himself by sending out a few smaller cones experimentally.   
  
"Now for your test." A voice boomed out, "to gain the priest's diamond you must destroy this village."  
  
Near by a village took form, Xellos smirked, "You want me to destroy some figments of your imagination, fine."  
  
"You are mistaken chosen of Melee, the damage you cause here will be reflected on a real village, including all deaths that you cause. It is of no consequence, you have never met these people, they have nothing to do with you."  
  
Xellos moved above the village readying his subordinate cones. He felt himself pausing as he watched the villagers go about the tasks daily living, it was sad but he needed the power to protect his friends. Then a small redheaded girl ran out of a hovel followed by an old dog, the girl paused and grabbed the dog around its neck and hugging it fiercely. Xellos felt something bubbling up from his soul.  
  
"NO, this is wrong!" Xellos searched until he found where the chaos energy originated from and sending his smaller cones towards it he attacked.   
  
The black fog appeared and the battle began.  
  
In another part of the astral field Lina and Zel were becoming aware.   
  
"You look exactly the same Zel" Lina exclaimed.  
  
"Wish I could say the some about you" Zel snickered.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lina queried.  
  
"You look like a Lina version of Melee, not quite as..." Zel cut himself off before he could make the mistake of referring to her chest.  
  
"Quite as what Zel?" a dangerous tone entered Lina's voice.  
  
"Ditzy, that's it... ditzy." Zel sweatdropped.  
  
"Oookay, now look for Xellos, forget that, his power signature and his form will have changed too much, just look for a battle."  
  
Moving forward they each Lina scanned left, Zel to the right.   
  
" There!" Lina pointed, "Raywing" she flew towards the battle with Zel quickly following.   
  
"What the...?"Lina exclaimed at the sight in front of her, a large black cone was fighting with a mass of fog. "Okay now who do we save" she asked Zel. The only answer she got was a shrug.   
  
"Hey Xel could you wear a white hat or something, I can't tell the good guys from the bad guys" Lina yelled.  
  
There was no answer, then Lina remembered a stray comment Xellos had made. She closed her eyes and looked, sure enough there it was a line connecting her and Zel and the black cone. "Zel shoot the mist the cone is Xellos"  
  
Zel shouted "Raw Tilt" while Lina chose the Raguna blade. When he spotted what they were doing, Xellos added his power to the blast. The fog exploded and they found themselves back in the temple. Xellos was now lying on the floor unconscious.  
  
"He's been spending a lot of time asleep lately," observed Gourry   
  
Lina laughed, "yeah we'll have to talk to him about that." She then walked over to Xellos. "Time to wake up sleepy head. "she told him relieved when Xellos's eyes opened and looked into hers.  
  
"Its over." He said quietly. "I passed the test thanks to all of you."  
  
"What do you mean" Amelia asked.   
  
"Part of the test was if I had people that cared enough about me to save me, the other part." he shuddered. "I came close to failing, I'd prefer not talking about that."  
  
Xellos stood up, "I can get the diamond now, we have to hurry I felt the monsters massing while I was in the astral plain."  
  



	11. Onward - The next challenge awaits

Thanks Skie. Here's today's instalment, I'm going to be pretty busy over the next few days so I'll do my best to continue typing. I'm coaching an 8 year old who's going to the provincial chess championships so I'll be busy trying to keep one step ahead of him. ^.^; The little fellow is good.  
  
Chapter 16  
Onward -   
The next challenge awaits  
  
  
Moving further into the temple the group didn't notice Lina hanging back a bit to talk to Xellos.  
  
"Are you Okay" she asked touching his arm.  
  
Xellos nodded. "I understand you better now, it is so much more difficult when things are not clear-cut self-interest."  
  
Lina grinned, "Makes life more interesting though." she teased.  
  
"As if life was ever boring around you." Xellos responded with a smile. Seeing the others waiting for them at the entrance to the main chamber they walked through the archway. In front of them was a silk draped altar, on top of it, resting on a cushion was a fist sized diamond. Xellos marched up to it staff in hand, s he reached sown to a it a blinding light enveloped both him and the stone.  
  
"My turn." Melee flew beside him and began her quiet chanting. The light continued to become brighter.  
  
Lina turned away from the light, rubbing her eyes fiercely, she could feel herself being drawn into the chant, a quick look at the others reassured her that they didn't have the same problem. "I will not be drawn into the Lord of Nightmares' power again." she told herself not realising that the statement did not have the same obstinacy as before.  
  
The light dimmed leaving a bemused Xellos clenching his staff, the diamond now graced the tip. He looked at Melee and whispered, "I understand now, how have you stood this alone."  
  
"The Mother will always be there, she is within the power you now carry. Reach out to her." Melee told Xellos.  
  
"Yes, time is running short, there is one last item to gain." Xellos turned around a looked at Lina quizzically. "the unwilling..."  
  
"What do you mean, Xellos? What is going on here?" Lina demanded.  
  
"Now that my dear Lina is a Secret." Xellos smiled.  
  
Lina hurried over to Xellos and began hitting him over the head. "Oh Lina, I love it when you do that." Xellos smiled as she backed off blushing.  
  
"I want some answers now." She told him.  
  
Hearing agreement from the others, Xellos whined, "I never have any fun any more. We have to get the Chaos Sword I have reason to believe that the dragons are going to ally themselves with the monsters against us. They do not care about the greater foe to come."  
  
"Greater foe?" Zelgadis picked up.  
  
"I don't have any details on that yet, just a feeling that there is danger coming." Xellos answered.  
  
"Just point me in the right direction." Gourry answered. "and out of the way of Lina's dragon slaves."  
  
"Mr Xellos is this a just fight?" Amelia asked.  
  
"Yes, without a doubt." the new Priest of the Mother answered firmly.  
  
"Okay." Lina informed the group, taking charge as usual. "Let's get rested and start out again tomorrow morning. Xellos you and I are going to have a good long talk back at the campsite."  
  
Recognising Lina's determined expression from other travels, Xellos nodded in agreement before moving out of the chamber.  
  
Supper finished Zel, Amelia and Gourry settled down to sleep. Melee found herself a tree branch and settled in as well giving Lina and the new priest a sharp look. "Convince the unwilling my child, for your own sake as well as the Mother's" she said softly. Xellos glanced at her his sharp hearing picking up the comment, looking at Lina he confirmed that she had not heard the comment.  
  
"I must be hard" Lina commented, "To have the Lord of Nightmares taking you over."  
  
"It isn't like when you cast the giga slave, then you took on all of her power. This is just a connection to her an ability to call on her power. I can feel her with me but it is separate from me." Xellos smiled ruefully. "The rewiring that Melee did was a lot worse and I do not regret that. It doubled my sources of food for one thing."  
  
With a smile, Lina patted his shoulder. " It's good to have friends isn't it?"  
  
"Can't fool you for a minute can I? It is good to have friends, just before you arrived at the battle I felt a rush of strength, that was Amelia and Gourry wasn't it."  
  
At Lina's nod Xellos continued, "I've have to thank them, I would have been dead before you and Zelgadis got there if it hadn't been for that."  
  
They were both silent for a minute, "What was the other test Xel? It disturbed you still does doesn't it."  
  
"The guardian wanted me to destroy a village in exchange for the diamond, I almost did."  
  
"What stopped you?" Lina asked.  
  
  
"There was a little red-haired girl playing with a dog, I remembered you story and I just couldn't do it. Even for more power, I just couldn't hurt her." Xellos looked at Lina and cupped her cheek in his hand. "You did well in teaching me the lessons I had to learn." He kissed Lina's forehead gently and smiled as she turned away blushing confused by the feelings it evoked.  
  
"You are my first friend and I thank you for it." Lina felt vaguely disappointed by his words but was able to look Xellos in the eyes.  
  
"I gain as much as you do, friendship is a two way street. She smiled Now let's plan tomorrow's route, you do realise that if we don't hit an inn you owe me another meal."  
  
"Any time Lina dear" answered Xellos as he got out the maps.   
  



	12. Filia - a friend drops by

Chapter 17  
Filia -  
A friend drops by  
  
As Lina and Xellos prepared for the next day, Lina considered all the changes that had happened lately. She was finding herself depending on Xellos more and more; he was intelligent and now was helping her confront the demons within her heart. How much of the pull she felt toward him was the draw of Chaos and how much was something else? She wasn't very experienced with men; most were intimidated by her magical powers. Her almost relationship with Gourry had been laughable, he was gorgeous but she needed more than that. Just as Gourry needed someone who could accept him the way he was, like Sylphiel for example. Was she just lonely? That was a possibility, she'd been lonely for a long time. An overwhelming sadness flooded though her. Why did life have to be this way?  
  
"Lina, no, you aren't alone," Xellos whispered as Lina's feelings hit him. "I'm here for you, I'll always be here for you." He took her in his arms and held her closely. "You are my soul, without you..." his voice trailed off. Lina looked up at him and was lost in the depth of emotion in his eyes. Slowly his head lowered toward hers, their lips almost touching.  
  
"Lina, what are doing with that, with that monster?" sputtered a form in the shadows. "I didn't want to believe Luna, but really!"  
  
"Filia, your timing, as always, is impeccable," grumbled Xellos. "Do you want to handle her Lina, or should I?"  
  
"Xellos, you were a terrible monster the last time Filia saw you so just be quiet and go take a nap," Lina answered, still blushing at what had almost happened. "Filia and I have a lot to discuss."  
  
After her second cup of tea and a full briefing from Lina, Filia summarised, "So Xellos is a priest of the Mother of All and has no allegiance to the monster race anymore. The voice of Chaos has warned you about a danger worse than the alliance of monsters and dragons against you."  
  
Lina nodded, "She said that the balance needed to be redressed. You learned the hard way that the Dragons could be as bad in their way as the monsters in theirs, Val is proof of that. We are following the middle ground."  
  
"Okay Lina, I felt sure there was a better reason for your actions than the one I was given. I had to find out for myself. The other dragons don't know but the council has allied itself with the monsters to destroy you. Once they see the direction you are heading, they are planning to set up an ambush. I am going to inform Milgard about the monster alliance; with this news he will not participate, he does have a soft spot for you. Auntie Aqua may also intervene."  
  
Unable to keep out of the conversation any longer Xellos interjected, "You're not staying, Filia? Lina doesn't have your light hand with a mace."  
  
Filia surprised herself by bursting out laughing, "I think Lina has something better, don't you?"  
  
The two women were dumbfounded as Xellos flushed brightly.   
  
"Nothing to say Xellos?" Filia teased. "Then I will leave contented. Take care of yourself, Lina, I'll send you my spare mace in case you need it."  
  
Lina smiled with pleasure, "Another confederate, things are not completely bleak."  
  
"Never, Lina dear," Xellos stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You do need your sleep though, it will be a hard day tomorrow." Placing a kiss on the top of her head he pushed her towards her bedroll. "I'll take first watch, we'll talk after you're rested."  
  
About to disagree, a yawn forced its way from her throat. "Just don't get used to pushing me around," Lina told him.  
  
"Never," Xellos answered.  
  
Watching Lina fall asleep Xellos sighed, this emotional stuff was so hard and yet so easy.  
  
"Okay, Melee, you've been much too quiet lately, what's going on?" Xellos gasped in shock as Melee came into view. Large sections of her body shifted in and out of view. He stood as the sight of her chilled him to the core. "What is happening to you?" Xellos asked.  
  
"Nothing bad, just a bit quicker than I had hoped, too soon, too long in coming. I am in the process of returning to Chaos, my dear Xellos. I want to go, I've been on this plane for much too long. Do not worry, it comes and goes, goes and comes, comes and... I'll be around for a while longer."  
  
"But Melee, I don't want to lose you. I have too few friends as it is," Xellos protested.  
  
"Xellos, this is not a sad thing. The Mother created me with this world and I've been alone except for her presence within me. I've waited a long time to be rejoined with her. If it wasn't for you and Lina, I'd have already left so when it is time for me to leave, be happy for me, get drunk, have a party and be very chaotic."  
  
Xellos smiled sadly. "I will, it's just that you've given me so much, I'll never be able to have enough time to repay you."  
  
Melee giggled, "If you want to repay me finish what you started with Lina before that rude dragon showed up. It was about to get hot and heavy, wasn't it? Mind you you'd have more fun with me but Lina is a good second choice."  
  
"You have a deal you old schemer," Xellos agreed. "But only if that is what Lina wants."  
  
"You've gone blind and numb. Even Gourry could have figured out from the look on her face that she wanted you to kiss her," Melee informed him.  
  
Xellos answered in a serious tone. "She has to decide with her eyes open what she wants at all levels, I told you before that I will not force or trick her into choosing your road for her. Now an old lady like you needs her beauty sleep, go to bed."  
  
"Yes, child, but only because you asked me so nicely," Melee responded before going to her niche in the tree.  
  
  
Preparing for a possible ambush, the group made their departure in the wrong direction. Xellos took advantage of the situation and started signing off colour ditties to which Lina responded by beating him thoroughly. After an hour of travelling, Xellos motioned them to a stop suddenly serious.  
  
"They have left; there are no longer any dragons within the general area," he told them.  
  
"Right. Into the forest now everyone, we have to be quiet, just in case," Lina ordered. "Gourry you take the lead, keep to a path with air cover. Zel cover our backs. Amelia, left, I'll be right. Xel, I just want you to concentrate on finding any stray dragons. Clear?"  
  
As everyone nodded and took their positions, Gourry informed Lina. "They'll have set their ambush in the black mountain pass. If we were really going in this direction we'd be hitting the pass close to sunset and stopping at the village on the other side for the night. We should be within a half day's travel of our goal before they realise that we've fooled them."  
  
Lina nodded at Gourry's words. He had told her the same thing the night before but the repetition was comforting. "Thanks Gourry, as usual your tactical sense is unparalleled."  
  
"Huh?" Gourry wasn't sure what Lina had said but it sounded like a compliment.  
  
Lina sighed, "I meant that you're a good fighter, Gourry, and I'm glad you're on my side." Gourry smiled happily and went to take up his position. Lina in a good mood meant no fireballs, which was definitely something he could live with.  
  
They travelled quickly though the forest. Xellos was relieved to find no dragons around but the whereabouts of the Knight of Cepheid bothered him more. Lina could take on monsters and dragons with no worry and very little guilt if they attacked her, but somehow that sister of hers had Lina twisted up inside. He could feel the knot of fear inside of her every time she looked back. He didn't know how to handle the situation and he doubted Melee could help. That really left only Zel or Amelia to help him. Amelia, well, she was female and was experienced in healing, but she was also pretty naive about this type of stuff. Zel was almost as inexperienced as he was in the emotional stuff, but he knew what it was like to be screwed over by a relative. Xellos sighed, talk about the blind leading the blind, he would just have to play it by ear.  
  
Zel glanced quickly at Xellos; he was coming to terms with Xellos as a possible friend. It was hard to trust him but so far, Zel was happy with what he saw. Xellos' growing attachment to Lina was understandable, sort of like the bonding of a duckling to its mother, but was that all there was to it? Gourry said that Xellos loved Lina. But then, they all loved Lina; she was sister, friend, leader; she was the one that had brought them all together and gave them a purpose. He was worried about her though. She had been acting differently since she had talked to Luna; she had become more brittle, there was a hesitancy to her voice that he had never heard before. Maybe he should talk to one of the others about it; Xellos or Amelia might know what to do.  
  
Unbeknownst to the others, Amelia was having the same worries. Amelia went over ways to help Lina; pleas to justice wouldn't work, as that would only reinforce Luna's teachings. She considered types of healing spells but she didn't know any that could heal the mind. Amelia came to the conclusion that she would have to ask Mr. Zelgadis for help and maybe Xellos as well, since he could read emotions.  
  
At the lunch break, the three attempted conspirators tried desperately to find a way to talk to each other without Lina noticing. The company was too close for any private exchanges though.  
  
"You know, Lina, your sister is a bitch," Gourry remarked to the gasps of the others who tried to quiet him.  
  
"What do you mean, Gourry?" Lina asked her voice becoming dangerous.  
  
"Well, I was just thinking about it. She came, she threatened you and never once gave you a chance to explain. I mean, you always ask me why I do something before you fireball me even though I usually never have a good reason. You're pretty smart, so she should have asked. Right?" Gourry explained.  
  
"You're right, Gourry. She is a bitch, it's just hard to let go of old habits," Lina responded.  
  
"Do you want me to hit you over the head, like you do to me? That helps some," offered Gourry.   
  
"Try that and you will be fireballed," Lina smiled.  
  
Xellos felt the tension around Lina decrease. "So that's how you do it," he thought, "Take out the unspeakable and confront it, thank you, Gourry."   
  
Arriving at the village was a relief. Lina had Xellos check the area again for the presence of dragons; when he pronounced the area dragon free, grins appeared on all the faces. Motioning the others towards the inn, Lina turned to Melee.  
  
  
"Tell me about the Chaos sword. It's more than just a weapon, isn't it?" Lina asked.  
  
Melee nodded, "It is a focus for magical energy, Chaos energy to be specific. The mother of All uses it to perform her will though her chosen avatars without taking them over. If the user is not one of the chosen, she maintains the balance by taking them into Chaos."  
  
"Okay, let me understand this. If one is chosen they could theoretically use a spell like the giga slave as well because it does not upset her balance, right?" Lina asked curiously.  
  
"Actually, there are quite a few Chaos spells that could be used if one is chosen." Melee looked sideways at Lina trying to gauge her reaction. "I have a spell book that contains all of them if you're interested."  
  
"A whole spell book, of new spells." Lina shook her head trying unsuccessfully to clear the temptation. "I guess it wouldn't hurt for me to just look at them. I mean, I'm not doing anything else tonight, it will just be for the information, right?"  
  
"Yes, child. Just for information; you couldn't cast any of them anyway unless you were willingly chosen," Melee answered as she handed over the book.  



	13. Chaos spells - a cure for Zelgadis

to MonMon,Lemon alert! lemon alert! Just joking I couldn't resist ^___^  
thanks for all the positive reviews, to *A* you'll see were I was going with the dragons.  
Again thank Lidela for proofing, if any errors are found, I put them in when I was doing a second run by so blame me for them.  
  
Chapter 13  
Chaos spells -  
a cure for Zelgadis?  
  
Lina settled into the bath and opened the book Melee had given her with a sense of greed. It had been years since she had discovered a completely new spell; here was a book full of new ones. As she went though it she categorized them to herself.   
  
  
"That's a barrier spell against astral attacks, Xellos will love that one. Neat there's the one she used to choose Xellos and the one to make him a priest. Hmm, this implies she could balance all the dragons and monsters, no wonder they're scared of her... Oh my goodness, that one could transform Zel back into human." Lina caught herself before she dropped the book into the water. Then she was drawn into the spell again. "It takes both the Priest and the Knight of the Mother to cast but it's so simple."  
  
"No!" she silently screamed to herself. "I can cure Zel but at what a price!"  
  
"Lina, are you all right!" Xellos asked as he burst into the room. "Erk." He froze as he saw Lina's state of undress.  
  
"FIRE BALL!" He left as quickly as he entered.  
  
"That does make a girl feel better," Lina remarked to herself as she settled back to think over her newest problem.  
  
  
"You should know better by now," Zel remarked to a singed Xellos as he entered the inn's common room.  
  
"But she was upset," Xellos remarked plaintively.  
  
"Hey Gourry! What's rule number one when traveling with Lina?" Zel asked.  
  
"Never see her naked and don't talk about how flat chested she is. Then there's don't take her food, don't get between her and bandits... you know there's a lot of rules with Lina, no wonder no one can remember them all," Gourry responded.  
  
"But she screamed for help, I could feel it," Xellos answered. "Now she's angry at me."  
  
"Just take your lumps and apologize," Zel told him.  
  
"I don't understand." Xellos flopped in a seat.  
  
"Get used to it; confusion is the normal way of life around women," Zel laughed.  
  
"Men, you're all the same! I'm going to check on Lina!" Amelia told them as she stalked out the room.  
  
"Amelia proves my point," Zel finished, after he went to the door to make sure Amelia was out of earshot.  
  
"Lina, I just left those thugs downstairs. Are you okay?" Amelia asked through the door of the bathing room.  
  
"Yeah, Xellos just surprised me. Come on in, Amelia. I'm just getting dressed; so much for a relaxing bath."  
  
"Did Mr. Xellos upset you that much?" Amelia stared at Lina. "Did he do any thing, you know, anything bad?"  
  
Lina smiled, touched at Amelia's concern. "I was surprised at something and he rushed in to make sure nothing was wrong; he was more surprised at my being naked than I was seeing him there. You should save your concern for him. I did fire ball him."  
  
"Miss Lina, was that really just of you?" Amelia asked.  
  
"Not really, so I'll accept his apology later," Lina told her friend. "I do have an ethical question for you. If you knew that you could give some one you care about the thing they most wanted in the world but it would cost you your freedom and your self, could you do it?"  
  
Amelia sighed, "I wished you would have asked me when we first met, I'm sure that I would have had an answer for you. I've learned since that you have to learn to weigh decisions and consequences. The only thing I can say is that it depends on whether or not that friend would want you to make that choice."  
  
"I've trained you too well. Okay, it's this whole Knight of the Mother thing that Melee is pushing me towards. I mean, it has so many advantages, new, stronger magic, hell, a whole new branch of magic to explore. It also gives me the strength to protect my friends, I'd even be able to cast the giga slave without worrying about destroying the world..." Lina trailed off and thought, "Xellos, it would give me Xellos."  
  
"The downside?" Amelia prompted.  
  
"The downside is that I'm scared of losing myself. I still don't remember what happened after I cast the giga slave, just that horrible fear as I felt myself losing control."  
  
"So the only reason you don't want Miss Melee to choose you is fear? That doesn't sound like you, Miss Lina," Amelia said as she patted Lina's hand. "Talk to Mr. Xellos about it. Fear shouldn't be the only reason you don't do something. I'm going to bed now; just knock on my door if you need me."   
  
Lina nodded and thought to herself as Amelia left, "There is more at stake than you know Amelia. Would you be so kind if you knew fear was also keeping me from Zel's cure?"  
  
After she got dressed, Lina went down to the common room, hoping there was something available for a snack. The room was dark with only the light from the fireplace gleaming. No food. Lina took a seat by the fire and looked at the spell book Melee had given her. She understood what Melee was trying to do but Lina couldn't get mad at her. Melee had her mission and giving Lina more reasons to see things her way was a legitimate tactic.  
  
"What's wrong Lina? I'm trying to give you your privacy but I can't block you out when you're feeling things so strongly," Xellos said as he left the shadows.  
  
"I didn't see you there," Lina observed. "Why can't things be simple? Why does there have to be so many reasons for every little decision?"  
  
Xellos sat down beside her. "I don't know. I'm still trying to find my way around myself. I'm sorry for barging in on you earlier."  
  
"I understand how it happened, just don't do it again," Lina replied. She hoped the dim room would hide the rising heat in her cheeks.   
  
"What was it that caused you to be so upset?" Xellos asked. "I could feel you on the other side of the village."  
  
"Choices," Lina replied. "Let me ask you, if you don't mind, how much of the Lord of Nightmares do you feel within you? Besides your ability to feel new emotions, how much of you has really changed?"  
  
"The new emotions have affected me in a lot of ways, but I was changing even before Melee chose me. The largest changes were caused by you. I can feel the Mother within me, but that is more as a potential, a new strength. I still like to tease and manipulate people but there is feeling to it now. Instead of scheming for power, I scheme to make you smile and to try to figure out ways to throw Zelgadis and Amelia together."  
  
"I'm not expressing myself well, am I?" Xellos interrupted himself. "I am myself, I am who I was, but now I am more. I like the changes. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Melee lent me a book of Chaos magic tonight. In the book I found Zel's cure," Lina told him.  
  
"Great, I'll perform it tomorrow, show me the spell," Xellos paused. "There's more to it than that isn't there?"  
  
"The spell must be performed by both the Priest and the Knight of the Mother," Lina told him. She stared at the flames.  
  
"Damn her. I warned her that she was to let you make your choice of your free will and not pressure you," Xellos snarled as rage filled his heart.  
  
"No, Xellos. I needed to know everything, this will influence my decision but I have to know all the facts before we get to the sword," Lina stated in a calm voice. "It did make me realize that the only thing keeping me from being willingly chosen is fear."  
  
Xellos placed his arm gingerly around Lina watching for her reaction, then pulled her close to his side. "No matter what you choose, I'll stand by you. I won't have you forced into this."  
  
"I know that and thanks." Lina rested her head on his shoulder, a peaceful feeling washing over her.   
  
Xellos looked down at the tiny sorceress. How could she have become so precious to him so quickly? He realized that the he must have started feeling this way before Melee interfered with his life. Not the tenderness or the caring, but respect had been there and admiration, a foundation for the other feelings to grow. Would one kiss place more pressure on her? He didn't think so, chosen or not, his feelings wouldn't change. One kiss that was all, he promised himself, they could wait for more. Using his free hand he gently cupped the side of her face, and after quickly scanning to make sure to one else was around, he lowered his lips gently brushing hers. He looked at Lina's face closely waiting for her reaction. When he felt her wonder, he smiled at her and kissed her again reveling in the warmth of her lips and emotions. As a rising heat threatened to take possession of him, he broke away tenderly.  
  
"I feel new and wonderful things whenever I'm around you," he told Lina with a catch in his voice. "But I..."  
  
"It's new to you, too," Lina responded shyly. "I have a lot to think about before tomorrow so I'd better get to my room."  
  
Xellos nodded before pressing his lips to her forehead. "Sweet dreams Lina dear. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
After a large breakfast, our intrepid adventurers (TM) set out again. Lina was quietly going over the events of the night before. She knew what decision she had to make but the conflict was still raging in her heart. What she needed was a good bandit village to release her frustrations on.  
  
"Damn!" snarled Xellos, a moment before a flight of dragons appeared. "They found us."   
  
"I no longer have the ability to fight, I'll meet you at the Chaos Sword," Melee informed him before disappearing.  
  
The fighters formed a circle; Gourry giving Lina a look to make sure he wasn't in the path of fire.  
  
"Let's give them the chance to talk first," Lina ordered, "but be prepared to fight."  
  
"We don't want to fight you. A discussion of your complaints would be the correct thing to do." Lina informed the dragons.  
  
"We don't discuss with those that ally themselves with evil," a grey bearded dragon shouted back.  
  
"The old hypocrite, he must be the new leader of the Dragon council," Lina told the others in an aside.  
  
"Xellos is no longer bound by the monster race. How can you, who have allied with the monsters yourselves, decry us for our alliance?" Lina shot back furious, hoping the others were ready with barrier spells.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Lina stepped back as Filia materialized in front of her. A quick look around confirmed the presence of a second group of dragons.  
  
"I am ashamed at what we are doing in the name of order. We've committed grievous sins against the ancient dragons in the name of order. Even the monsters have not committed the atrocity of genocide. Now you are going to attack a woman who has placed the security of the world before her own life and saved us all in the past without even trying to understand."  
  
A male dragon in human form stepped beside Filia, "I have talked to Auntie Aqua; she confirms that the dragon council has secretly allied itself with the monster race for the purpose of destroying this group. I am ashamed to be a dragon at this moment."  
  
Dragons started dropping out of the sky and stood with the new arrivals until only ten old dragons were left in the air.  
  
Filia looked at Lina. "We have some housecleaning to do and the election of a new council to perform. I would have talked to them sooner but I wanted to wait until your sister was at work. Good luck with your quest, I wish I could help more." Then brightening, "I do have a gift for you, here." Filia handed over her spare mace, "Enjoy!" Then laughing, she transformed into dragon form and flew away following her were the original and the newest members of her crew. The ten old dragons glared at Lina for a moment longer and then they disappeared as well.  
  
"Well that was ..."Zelgadis remarked.  
  
"...anticlimactic," Amelia answered, then brightened. "It only goes to show that the cause of Love and Justice will always prevail at the end. Justice is the keystone..."  
  
"I thought that positive emotions weren't supposed to sicken me anymore?" Xellos asked with a greenish tint to his face.  
  
"Don't worry, her speeches affect most people that way," Lina reassured him, then added, "How much do you want to bet that Filia is going to be a major force in the formation of a new council?"  
  
"I'm not stupid enough to take that bet," Xellos and Lina smiled at each other in shared mirth before they both flushed and looked away.  
  
"Time to hit the road, we have a good two hours before we get to our next stop," Lina shouted.  
  
An hour later.  
  
"FIREBALL! FLARE ARROW!"   
  
"Run bandits the Great Lina Inverse is here!"  
  
"FIRE BALL!"  
  
"Would you like some tea, Mr. Xellos?" asked Amelia.  
  
"Don't mind if I do," she was answered.  
  
"She really enjoys taking out those bandit gangs, doesn't she?" Zel observed.  
  
"Better them than us," Gourry answered.  
  
They all nodded frantically in agreement.  
  
"I can feel her stress levels going down, I think she needed that," Xellos stated.  
  
"Yep, the last bandit camp she blasted was a good week before we got to Seyruin. Its unnatural for her not to blast bandits," Gourry informed the rest.  
  
"Well, I'm all done here, let's get going," cried Lina as she dragged a large sack of loot behind her.  
  
"Lina dear, let me take care of that for you, it's much to bulky to be dragging with us," Xellos told her as he stuck her bag in a dimensional pocket.  
  
"You are just so handy to have along.... I don't think so!" Lina grabbed the mace Filia had given her just as it was about to follow the bag.  
  
"You can't blame a fellow for trying," Xellos smiled.  
  
"Want to bet? Hurry up people, we don't have all day," Lina finished, taking off down the road. "Now where's this Sword supposed to be again?"  
  
"It's in a tower on top of a mountain called..." Xellos checked the manuscript which he pulled out of his pouch, "Death Fall Mountain, that would be that mountain right there." He stopped for a second, looked forward, then continued walking. "Lina, your stress levels are going up again," he observed.  
  
"What do you expect? Look at that sucker. It's gigantic. I thought we'd be there today!" Lina shouted.  
  
"Miss Lina, there's a village at the bottom of the mountain and you have all that treasure to spend," Amelia added, speaking with the experience of many travels with Lina.  
  
"Right." Lina brightened. "Food and magic shops."  
  
"Lots of food," Amelia prompted. "In fact, I hear that they have some of the best chefs in this region. Lots of exotic food."  
  
"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Lina exclaimed happily.  
  
"You're good," Xellos observed as the others nodded in agreement.  
  
"When you travel with Lina as long as I have you learn a few tricks," Amelia boasted. "We better hurry up or we'll never catch up.  
  
As soon as they entered the village, they knew something strange was going on. The streets were empty and a thick silence seemed to mute their words.  
  
"Xellos, can you feel anything?" Zel asked, as Lina and Amelia floated up to get an aerial view.  
  
"Nothing, this village is empty and has been empty for decades," Xellos answered. "I'd recommend keeping on going and making camp on the mountain path."  
  
"I'd have to agree. Let's not get side tracked until we find the Chaos Sword," Zel looked into the window and saw plates with desiccated food remains sitting in them. "From the location of this place, this is probably related to the sword."  
  
Xellos nodded and flew up to explain their reasoning to Lina. She reluctantly nodded her head. "I know, I still want to study a few of those chaos spells tonight just in case. You should review them as well and practice the defensive ones." She sighed. "Once we get to the shrine we'll be busy. I'm still waiting for Zelas to show up."  
  
"This inactivity is not like her. But really, between Gourry and I, she has no chance against us."  
  
Lina considered, "What if she allied herself with Deep Sea Dolphin and Dynast?"  
  
"Then we'd have a problem," Xellos stated seriously.  
  
"So we're in a strange area, in a really weird town, about to climb a mountain to get a sword that channels The Mother of All's power and we may be attacked by three monster lords. Doesn't this bother any one besides me?" Lina asked plaintively.  
  
"Sounds about normal," stated Gourry.  
  
"Same old, same old," added Zel.  
  
Lina walked towards the town exit shaking her head. "They just keep on getting weirder," she muttered to herself.  



	14. Revelations - The journey continues

Chapter 14  
Revelations  
The journey continues  
  
  
"Okay, this could explain Darkstar's world. Did you see any information on Chaotic Blue or Death Fog?"  
  
"Lina, this is really off the topic. Look for info on the sword. I'm still trying to figure out the defensive wall, it absorbs energy..."  
  
"I'm off the topic...Oooh look at this!"  
  
  
"They're just like two kids let loose in a candy store, aren't they?" Amelia told Zelgadis quietly, pointing to Lina and Xellos who were busy grabbing the spell book from each other.  
  
Zel smiled. "They do seem to be having fun; Lina always gets a bit wrapped up when new spells are around."  
  
"Isn't that the truth, Mr. Zelgadis? What do you think about all of this though? That deserted village was really creepy," Amelia said.  
  
"There is something going on, not just Melee wanting some new staff, or fights with demon lords but something a lot worse; that village is just a side effect of the rest of this mess. I have to admit that I'm intimidated by all this. At least Lina has come to some kind of decision; she seems more herself right now."  
  
"Don't worry guys. Lina will have the answer when we need it. She always does," Gourry interjected. "Now what was the question?"  
  
Amelia and Zel sighed; it seemed Gourry was back to normal as well. Shaking their heads they pulled out their blankets and started preparing for sleep. "Since you two are still arguing, one of you can take first watch," Amelia shouted at Lina and Xel who responded with absented-minded waves.  
  
"Have you decided yet about the sword?" Xellos asked Lina quietly after a trio of soft snores rose from the others.  
  
"You know it is ironic, after all the time I spent trying to get a hold of Gourry's sword of light, I really don't want to touch this one. I mean I REALLY don't want it but I have to take it, don't I? There are too many factors here. Zel's cure, could I forgive myself if I walked away from it? We still have those former dragon elders, Luna and one, maybe three, monster lords after us and we can't beat them as we are now." Lina shook her head. "I never wanted to be responsible for saving the world. All I wanted was good food, travel, to learn a new spell occasionally, blast some bandits, have some fun... now... it weighs heavy but I will take up the sword."   
  
"Lina, I promise when this is all over I'll find you the biggest, meanest bandit camp on the continent for you to blow up," Xellos told her with a smile.  
  
"Make that two bandit camps and a hidden treasure trove and we have a deal," Lina responded putting out her hand.  
  
Xellos shook it. "Deal. Remember if we have to fight those dragon elders that means we can always search for their hoards later."  
  
Lina snickered. "With my luck, they'll have collected old string and buttons. Remember Filia and her pottery?"  
  
"I remember one dragon that collected twigs..."  
  
Amelia woke for a moment, listened to the muttered conversation and fell back asleep, she didn't have to worry anymore, Lina was going to be just fine.   
  
  
The next morning after the breakfast battle, found Lina walking purposefully up the mountain path arguing with Gourry about who really owned that last sausage while Amelia tried to mediate. Zelgadis and Xellos followed behind quietly, both wrapped up in their own thoughts.  
  
"What's up with you and Lina?" Zel asked Xellos. "You keep on staring at her like a lost puppy. Is there something wrong?"  
  
"How much do you understand about the nature of monsters?" Xellos replied.  
  
"Enough to know that your ability to feel positive emotions is not shared by your fellows."  
  
"That isn't the issue. I was wondering if a relationship with me was fair to Lina."  
  
"At least you look human and not like some freak of nature," Zel grumbled.  
  
"You don't understand, do you? Do you see my cloak, my staff? They are as much a part of my body as my hand is; in fact, everything you see is just a sham, a puppet I put on when I need to come to this plane. I could just as well be wearing a female body or appear as a tree." Xellos sighed. "The enjoyment I get out of touching is from the emotions it produces; if I couldn't share emotions, even that would be impossible. Forget about children, I guess it could be done magically but... There is a whole new set of problems with that. If Lina takes up the Chaos Sword, we're going to be together for a long time; is it fair to her? She'll lose more than she gains."   
  
An angry edge entered Xellos' voice. "Appearances are nothing Zelgadis, you are the only one here who doesn't understand that. Part of the reason Lina is doing this... Oh never mind, you wouldn't understand!"  
  
Xellos quickened his pace leaving Zelgadis to his own thoughts. "Any signs of the battle letting up Amelia?" he asked as he joined the perky sorceress.  
  
Amelia smiled and shook her head. "I think they're enjoying themselves. My sister and I were the same, mind you we outgrew it when I was eight."  
  
"I heard that Amelia!" Lina shouted as she hit Gourry on the head.   
  
"Lina is a bit nervous about what's coming; Gourry is letting her blow off some tension," Xellos told Amelia in a quiet tone.  
  
"How a flat chested kid like you needs to eat so much, I'll never know... Lina that hurts."  
  
"FIREBALL!"  
  
"He really is a good friend to her, isn't he?" Amelia observed.  
  
"He's going to need Sylfiel when this is all over; one way or another Lina is not going to be traveling with him anymore. If she becomes the Knight of the Mother, he won't be able to follow where she goes," Xellos told Amelia.  
  
"What about you? Do you regret taking on the role of her Priest?"  
  
"Sometimes. I'm not used to experiencing emotional pain myself or worrying about another person, but the other emotions that come are so wonderful. Plus, now that my feeding resources have doubled, I'm never hungry anymore," he laughed.  
  
"Mr. Xellos, you are so silly," Amelia shot back. "Oh, look, what is that ahead?"  
  
"I think that is our temple, yes, I can make out Melee sitting on the roof of the entrance."  
  
"Lina, Gourry, we're there," Xellos shouted at the still fighting pair. "I can't feel anyone apart from Melee in the vicinity so we beat out the other parties."  
  
"Okay, I'm going in," Lina informed them. "By myself."  
  
"You don't want to break for a bit first and think this over?" Zelgadis asked.  
  
"We're going in with you, Lina; remember, I'm your protector," Gourry added.  
  
"Listen up, I'm going to get the Sword of Chaos and in my heart I know that I'm doing the right thing. Once I'm back Melee can say her magic words and bind me to it. I'd prefer if you guys were out here making sure no one sneaks up on us."  
  
"Good plan my buttercup, except for one thing," Melee inserted, swooping down on Lina, shrinking and settling down on Lina's shoulder.  
  
"Did you know that Melee could do that?" Amelia asked in an aside to Xellos.  
  
"That is a se...Amelia, that hurt," Xellos whined.  
  
"What thing is that?" Lina asked Melee.   
  
"I have to say the spell as you take the sword." Melee giggled. "So you have decided, I'm so happy I could just dance." She looked at the men and added, "Who wants to tango?"  
  
"If you're coming, do it now. I want to get this over with." Lina walked purposefully toward the entrance. "The rest of you stay here!"  
  



	15. 

Okay all here's another chapter, It's almost done then I'll be starting Slayers - Universe. I will be posting these on my webpage first though.^.^ Usually in draft form as soon as it's typed so check it out. I'm also looking for Fanfics/fanart. Hint, Hint.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
The Knight of the Mother  
Another day another temple  
  
Lina stopped inside the entrance to the temple, Melee and Xellos standing quietly behind her as she took in her surroundings. "Just your standard ruined temple," she thought to herself. "Grey stone - check, forbidding darkness - check, assorted herbage and moss - check, four armed monster - FIREBALL -taken care of - check."  
  
"I wish these scenarios didn't look like they were made up in the mind of a 15 yr. old boy," Lina complained to her companions.  
  
"Lina, come now, if a fifteen year old boy had written this up, you'd be dressed up in a battle bikini and fighting a tentacle monster," Xellos commented. "Oops, too late; there's the tentacle monster. May I have the honour?"  
  
"Go for it, Xellos," Lina answered.  
  
As the smoke cleared from the removal of the tentacle monster, Lina took a step back in shock; there in front of her was her sister flanked by three golden dragon elders. About to run away in fear, Lina felt a hand on each shoulder, a small one and a larger one. Taking comfort in their presence she straightened and tried to stop her knees from shaking.   
  
"Hello, Luna. How are you today?" Lina asked trying to gather her wits.  
  
"Cut the small talk, little sis. I want you to stop what you're doing. Now. You can turn around, forget this place, and go home and wait for me like a good little girl. You shouldn't be getting mixed up in this."  
  
"Don't like the thought of your little sister out ranking you do you, Luna? You know you've really got to work on that arrogant streak you have there," Melee interrupted.  
  
"You!" Luna snarled. "Keep out of this."  
  
"I really can't," continued Melee. "The Mother is not pleased with your actions. You know I am empowered to force Cephied to find another Knight."  
  
"You wouldn't dare. The Mother of All has sworn to be neutral in the war between Dragons and Monsters."  
  
"She may have, but I have not," Melee responded.  
  
"Nor I," Xellos added.  
  
"No, Xellos, continue on with Lina; the sword must be found. I will take care of this, my last battle before I join the Mother." Melee giggled and kissed Xellos full on the mouth. "I will miss embarrassing you youngsters though."  
  
"Melee..." Xellos' voice thickened with grief.  
  
"Go child, there is more than one world depending on the outcome." Melee patted Xellos' cheek gently. "Go. Now."  
  
Xellos took a step forward, wrapped his arms around Lina and teleported away while blinking away the strange moisture that had accumulated in his eyes.  
  
  
"What are you doing, you idiot? We have to stay and help Melee." Lina turned on Xellos angrily and grabbed him in a headlock. "Take me back now," she demanded as she tried to orient herself.  
  
"Lina, Lina no. This is what she wants, the sword is more important than you can imagine."  
  
"The sword? We don't have time to waste on finding; it we have to get back to Melee," Lina shouted.  
  
"It is in this room; if you close your eyes and concentrate you should be able to feel it," Xellos informed Lina, then a shudder went though his body as he expanded his own senses outward. Outside he felt Zelas and another monster lord. He wondered whom Zelas had convinced to come, Dynast or Deep Sea Dolphin. Probably Deep Sea from the games they were playing with Zelgadis and Gourry; hopefully trying to seduce those two would keep them occupied long enough for them to finish here.  
  
"I feel it, there." Lina walked toward the farthest wall, her eyes still closed. "It knows me, Xel." A glowing spot appeared on the wall. "It wants me, it's so lonely." Lina's hand stretched out as the glow detached itself from the wall and touched her fingers. As she touched the glowing ball, Lina felt the loneliness of a consciousness that has been alone since the world's beginning. She fell to the floor weeping as the sadness turned to joy.  
  
"Well met, friend," a voice gently whispered into her mind. "As you have chosen me so I choose you on behalf of the Mother of All. I am now part of you as you are part of me. I am your connection to The Mother and the conduit for Her power, Her mind. I will explain your mission later, though."  
  
"Woah, mission, what mission?" Lina stuttered.  
  
"In the fullness of time, you have a few friends to rescue."   
  
"Lina, are you okay?" Xellos asked anxiously. When Lina's hand began to glow and then cry and laugh was bad enough, but it was really disturbing to watch her talk to her glowing hand.  
  
"Fine, Xellos, don't we have some business to take care of?" Lina grabbed his hand and smiled. "Hurry it up. We have to go."  
  
"Reduced to a method of transportation," Xellos grumbled. "I used to be feared and respected; now I'm Xellos, the pack mule."   
  
  
Lina and Xellos materialised in front of Luna and the dragons, throwing up a quick shield to protect themselves from the blasts they were sending at Melee.  
  
"Just in time, my dears, I really didn't think I would last this long. My powers are not what they used to be." Melee smiled at them as her body flickered in and out of sight. "At least I can still do this, let me see the sword."  
  
Lina stretched out her hand and the glowing ball appeared in her palm. She concentrated for a moment and it lengthened and took the form of a sword. Melee smiled as tears flowed down her cheeks, touching the sword with the tip of one finger a spark jumped from her finger into the sword.  
  
"My knowledge and blessing," Melee informed Lina. Her body then vanished with a last whisper, "Finally, Mother, I'm with you. I'm not alone."  
  
Lina stood up, her back towards Luna and the dragon elders. Xellos maintained the barriers as Lina straightened her shoulders. The gleam in her eyes was the same one which had prompted her companions to take cover and hide. Lina had had a really bad day, and she had reached the point where her temper had just gotten a hold of her reason and taken off.  
  
As she slowly turned around, Lina brought the sword out in front of her and drew on the Chaos energy. "Luna, do you know who I am?" she asked dangerously.  
  
"My bratty little sister who should listen to her betters. Stop this right now, Lina, I'm warning you."  
  
"I am the Knight of the Mother of All, I have been charged with maintaining the balance between worlds. I am now stronger than you. Cepheid does not want this confrontation, Luna. You are operating on pride and jealousy. I've had enough of this."  
Lina stretched a hand out to Xellos, which he took. "Xellos is now the Priest of the Mother. Cepheid doesn't want a battle with him either. I think all of you need a time out to consider what you are doing."  
  
"The two outside as well?" Xellos asked.  
  
Lina nodded as she chanted a quick spell and drew strength from Xellos. "FREEZE ZONE."  
  
The dragon elders and Luna were encased in a solid sphere of crystal. A sound of running came from the hall as Gourry, Amelia and Zelgadis entered.  
  
"Zelas and another monster were about to get nasty when..." Gourry stopped and stared at the four prisoners. "I guess you did it, hunh?"  
  
Lina nodded. "It'll wear off in a few days, but they should have time to think about how dangerous it would be to tangle with us." Lina staggered. "Melee is gone... I need some food now."  
  
Xellos looked at Lina with concern, noticing the white strands mixed in with her fiery hair. "I think we should get away from here and go to someplace where she can get some peace and quiet. Saiyruin sounds right. Amelia?"  
  
"You're all welcome at the castle, any time," Amelia answered.  
  
"A quick means of transportation, eh, Lina." Xellos looked down at Lina who had grabbed on to his arm for support.  
  
"Well, at least you're good for something besides annoying people," Lina laughed softly. 


	16. Seyruin - The End or the Beginning

  
Tis is the end of Slayers - Quest. The story will, however, continue in Slayers-Universe. I will eventually be posting it here on Fanfiction.net. The fist chap is up on my webpage as is an outline of stories to come. Thanks to everyone who have responded so well to the story and to "*glares*" thank you, I do appreciate the support. The troll comment was NOT aimed at you.^_^   
  
  
  
Seyruin  
The End or the Beginning?  
  
  
"What are they doing?" Gourry asked Amelia back at the castle.  
  
"Some type of meditation," Amelia answered, looking in on Xellos and Lina.  
  
The two were sitting, legs crossed, on the floor of the castle shrine, a golden sphere of spell energy surrounded them as they each held on to their links to the Mother. Lina's sword retransformed into a ball of light.  
  
"How long have they been like that?" Gourry questioned further.  
  
"For about two hours." Amelia motioned to the door. "We better leave them alone; Lina told me it could take quite a few hours."  
  
Gourry nodded, "Lina will get mad if we interrupt her. Where's Zelgadis?"  
  
"In the garden having coffee; let's join him."  
  
Meanwhile in the sphere.... Lina's sword was talking to them.  
  
"So that is what the Mother has planned for us."  
  
"A bit larger than I had expected."  
  
"What about Gourry and Zel and Amelia?"  
  
"They have their own tasks."  
  
"I see. That's why he has the sword, I wondered."  
  
"It will not be easy."  
  
"Interesting tasks never are, are they?"  
  
"It'll give you worlds' of flowers to discover."  
  
"There is that and a whole pile of new magic."  
  
@--- } @--- }  
  
The three other adventurers were sitting quietly in the Garden sipping tea or coffee depending on their preferences.  
  
"So what's in store for us now, I wonder?" Zel mused.   
  
"I'll go with Lina; I have a new sword now," Gourry proclaimed.  
  
"I have to stay here," Amelia told them sadly. "Daddy says it's past time I settled down and learned about ruling. I know he's right but I'll miss you guys." She smiled at Zel. "Mr. Zelgadis, I'll keep the librarians looking for a cure for you."  
  
"Maybe I can go to the new world to look for clues," Zel mused then grimaced. "Unless, of course, Lina has a new emergency for us."  
  
"Actually, we do and we don't."   
  
The trio turned and saw Lina standing in the door, Xellos behind her with an enigmatic smile on his face.  
  
"But first things first, where's the food?"  
  
After clearing a table or two, Lina sat back contentedly and patted her belly.  
  
"I needed that, now where was I?"  
  
"New emergency, Lina," Zel answered with an edge to his voice.  
  
"Oh right." Lina smiled. "First of all, Gourry you have to find Sylphiel. She's gotten mixed up in something and needs you to take care of her."  
  
"But Lina, I'm your protector, I can't leave you."  
  
"I'll take care of her, " Xellos answered. "We have another mission to a place where you can't follow. I swear that I'll die before anything happens to Lina."  
  
Gourry was visibly upset. "Xellos, I know you mean well, but taking care of Lina is my job."  
  
Lina reached over and took his hand, "Gourry, we've been through a lot together and you've been the best protector a girl could ever have, but Sylphiel really needs you right now. I didn't get the specifics but she'll die if you aren't with her. That is why you were led to your sword. I'm a lot stronger now and Sylphiel really needs you."  
  
Gourry nodded. "Well, at least she isn't as bad tempered as you are, and she cooks a lot better and doesn't...  
  
"FIREBALL."  
  
"...fireball me if I say the wrong thing," he continued weakly smoke wafting from his hair. "What did I say this time?"  
  
"Where are you going?" Zelgadis asked.  
  
"We're not really sure," Lina answered glancing at Xellos. "But the Mother has other worlds in which we have tasks to fulfil. When the Mother created this world, she also created three others. Each of these have their own problems and from what I can understand different types of rules under which power magic operates. We'll have to play it by ear. She did give us access to some information to help out here before we leave."  
  
"What type of information?" Amelia interjected.  
  
"That empty village, it was an elven village. Amelia, you have to create a haven for the elves before they are all gone. There is an illness among the elves that will take your white magic to heal and all the information you can gather. Zelgadis, with the knowledge you have gathered on your search for a cure you must help her."  
  
Zelgadis felt a twinge of bitterness; there goes his search for a cure.  
  
Lina continued, "The monsters and the dragons will be dormant for a while. Filia and Milgazia will emerge as the leaders of the dragon clans and will be great help in the future. I don't know what Sylphiel and Gourry face, but the Mother said it was important."  
  
Lina smiled mischievously and nodded to Xellos. "There is one other ability that contact with the Mother has given us, do you want to see?"  
  
"This won't blow up the castle, will it?" Amelia asked suspiciously.  
  
Lina looked at Xellos as they both laughed. "It shouldn't, but I don't think you'll care if it did."  
  
Lina reached out to Xellos and grasped the hand he held out to her, the golden light surrounded them as Xellos crystal and Lina's sword glowed brightly. As the pair began chanting, the other three jumped for cover behind the stone benches which dotted the garden. As the chant ended they felt a ripple in the magic of the area.  
  
"Lina, why did you scare us like that? It was, it was..." Amelia broke off and stared at Zelgadis as he emerged from behind his bench.  
  
"We thought that it would be less distracting if Zel didn't have to search for his cure." Lina smiled smugly.  
  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
"Lina, I don't think we're in Seyruin any longer," Xellos observed with muted tones as he stared at the large silver apparition in front of him.  
  
"I think you're right," Lina answered, as she looked down at the stars under her feet.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
